From the ashes we rise
by jennaravenrose
Summary: When edward left bella in new moon he left her vulnerable to more than victoria's vengence
1. Chapter 1

From the Ashes we rise

Authors note:If your a team Jacob or a team Edward this isn't the fic for you. if however you like strong women and thought Bella could do better than this is what your looking for. forewarning there will be tears and there will be loss such is the nature of tragedy.

He left her I couldn't believe it. They seemed so in love or so I thought. I watched from the shadows because at the moment that's all I was. If I had eyes right now I would have cried. The expression on her face was heart rending as he lied to her and walked away. I wanted to plead with the vampire walking away from her. Can you imagine it. Me one of the most vicious fighters to ever climb there way out of hell, literally. Wanted to beg someone else's love to stay.

Had he effected me that badly or was what I was feeling an echo of my own pain. I watched him speed away and silently cursed his name and the name of my own lost love. I moved closer to her falling in line behind her as she foolishly tried to catch her lover. She might as well had tried to keep up with a speeding train on foot.

I blended with her shadow and watched her collapse into the firmament and sob. She sounded so dejected that my chest ached even though I had no physical heart to break. I knee-led beside her and gently touched her hair. I whispered things like

"it'll be alright and you aren't alone" to her curled form.

I heard the searchers well before they even got close. I used a very small part of my power to gently blow her scent towards the wolf. The boy came through the trees and picked her up into his arms. He paused for a second as if he somehow sensed my presence. I froze were their senses strong enough to detect me? Then he shrugged and walked towards the shouting voices. I followed slowly I had found what I was looking for. Now all I had to do was find away in.

they took her to the doctors white building. I knew this place I had been here many times looking for someone. I stood in the shadows by a cabinet and watched as doctors checked over the girl. The other vampire doctor never came in even though I expected him to appear. The girl was fine and seemed agitated about being in this place.

Her father was trying to get her to stay though. I slid closer to the man and inserted into his head that it would best if he took her home. The father complied and I watched the girl flinch when the doctor's name was mentioned.

Pity swelled in me and it made me uncomfortable because it wasn't something I was used to feeling. I followed them to his vehicle and slipped into the trunk. Fortunately he had parked beneath a tree and it hid my shadow form well. He opened the girl's door and she woodenly climbed in. I slid slowly forward and through the cracks behind the vehicles back seat.

I listened intently as the father chided her and she sat woodenly and took it. They pulled up in front of a house and the father parked in the shade again. I silently blessed him for his unexpected grace as I slid free of the vehicle.

They went into the house through the front door so I went through a window on the upper floor. I heard foot steps and disappeared into the shadows under the bed. the girl walked in a few minutes later and collapsed onto the bed. that was the beginning of both our tortures. She sobbed for days on end like a whipped animal. Any moments of peaceful sleep were interrupted by dreams that brought her screaming awake.

The father would come in and hold her while I looked on. Somehow this girl had become my project and oddly I actually cared about her. On the days she refused to eat I would niggle her mind and sometimes outright take over her just to get her to eat.

The deeper she sank into depression over him the easier it was to take her over. Oddly a part of me felt guilty for this action but I learned to push it aside we needed each other in a way I couldn't even begin to describe. She began to slowly listen to my soft voice of reason. He tried to cause her visions of him every time she started to do something remotely dangerous. So I began shutting him out. The last thing she needed was to see his face while she was learning to ride a motorcycle.

The boy Jake was useful but I got the weird impression that he could somehow sense my presence. So all I did during these excursions was block Edward. it was getting close to time and I wanted to make that last step in our relationship if you will. When the boy told her about the red haired vamp I knew I needed to move quicker or I would loose my future body. I saw no choice in the matter if she died I would as well. I had already tied myself to her as irrevocably as I could it was time for the last step.

I slid into her that night while she had another nightmare and I pushed the images back and twisted them to suit my own needs. Yes I know it was cruel to send her images of the father being torn apart by the red haired vampire and of the Cullens laughing at her while she begged for help. Even the wolves walking away from her because she smelled of vampire was probably too much. I didn't want her to take her own life after all.

I wanted her to trust me I was her friend after all and I couldn't desert her even had I wanted to. Needless to say it was I who walked down the stairs the next morning. Grabbed a muffin said good morning to the father's dumbfounded face and told him I was going out shopping. The man dropped his fork and eyed me like my wings were showing in this form.

I almost laughed but kept it inside. Instead I crossed the room gave him my first hug as a human and reassured him that this was my way of moving past ed. He did what most dad's do when you tell them your going to the mall and pulled out his wallet. He handed me some money and told me to drive carefully. I smirked at him of course I would Bella was my responsibility now too.

i noticed he didn't tell me not to do anything crazy and I wondered exactly what would qualify as such in his book. I walked out the door with a noticeable bounce in my step and a confidence Bella had never shown before. I was grinning like a Cheshire cat when I started the engine.

The drive was boring and the vehicle went exceedingly slow so I found myself talking out loud to Bella. She was amazingly calm and somewhat surprised by my presence. I felt her panic somewhat when she realized she couldn't throw me out of her body.

_*so am I possessed* _her soft voice echoed in my mind.

"sort of I'm more of a rider than anything" I answered out loud

I knew she could hear me because we shared the senses at the moment. I had yet to enhance my host yet.

_*so what are we going to do* _said Bella

"buy some new clothes you dress too closely to his style, it's time to be you" I said

I felt her literally wince inside of me.

_*don't you mean you* _she said

I sighed and said "no technically it would be us"

_*what's your name?*_ said Bella

I frowned at the unexpected question

"it has no pronunciation in your language" I said

then thought about it

"you may call me Rhyder if you like" I said again

she was silent for a few minutes as she mulled this over. I glance to my side to see some kid staring at me like I was crazy from another car. I stuck her tongue out at him and heard her giggle in my head.

_*i like you Rhyder*_ I heard her say and felt her relax in my head.

Then I felt her go to sleep.

"good cause were stuck with each other" I murmured

I made the turn into the city and let my instincts guide me where I wanted to go. I stopped in front of a tattoo parlor and eyed the facade.

"she's going to kill me" I muttered.

I got out of the truck and walked in. the goth girl behind the counter eyed me like I was a new species. I firmly resisted the urge to snarl at her and slam her through the counter. I spotted a book on the counter marked body mod and opened it. Inside were pictures of some odd places for jewelry and some other pictures that caught my interest. They were burns made to resemble art.

"can he do roses?" I asked

the girl's eyebrows went up in shock

"yes but they take longer" said a man's voice.

I looked up and met the eyes of a man who could have easily passed for Laurent's brother.

Bella cringed inside my head and I pointed out the very normal brown eyes of our tattooist. She calmed enough so I wasn't shaking along with her.

"what about tattooed vines with it" I asked.

The design only needed to be on my skin once but I found the idea of doing something so deliciously bad and out of character for Bella to be a rush.

"yes of course but it will take time" he said

"how long?" I asked

"eight to twelve depending if you can handle the pain" he said

I smirked oh yeah pain and I were old friends.

"very well lets get started" I said and followed him behind the counter.

The goth girl made a scoffing noise and said "aren't you even gonna ask what it costs?"

I smiled or at least Bella did.

"I'm not worried about that" I said

I met the artists eyes and I swear the guy moaned. Goth girl closed the curtains with a huffing noise and I sat on what looked like a massage table. He asked me to remove my top and offered a towel to cover my breasts. I did mostly because I truly didn't want him distracted while he worked on me.

i watched as he laid out the tools he would be using on me. a tattoo gun some bottles of ink, a needle and some numbing agent. Two scalpel like knifes and a Bunsen burner. He reached for the needle

"i don't need that" I said calmly

he looked shocked and then dropped it.

"are you sure it hurts a great deal" he asked

I nodded smirking Bella protested inside my head. I quickly reassured her that she would feel none of it. The pain was for me I wanted to feel it. I hadn't felt anything in so long. I just wanted to feel this.

"where do you want me to stop?" he said.

i thought about it for a few minutes and then pointed to a spot on my neck, ankles and wrists.

"a vine?" he asked

"exactly" I said

he sighed and then began working. The hum of the needle was lulling and the pain wasn't much more than a scape Six hours later he pronounced the vine portion done and reached for the knives. Bella shrank to the back of my mind.

_*courage*_ I said and watched with morbid fascination as he heated the knife.

A second later it was touched to my flesh. I almost jumped at the shock of feeling something so exquisite as that burning sensation. I was ready for the rest of his touches and remained perfectly still as he worked.

He fell into a bit of a trance as he worked and I encouraged it. By the time he was done I was standing in the nude while he completed the last bits of the design. He came out of the trance slowly and whispered "wow"

she smiled at his shock and then slowly redressed.

"ah I would normally charge about six hundred for that but I've never done anything like it so I'll settle for three if you let me photograph it for my book"he said.

I raised an eyebrow. Six hundred was more than I had on me and three hundred would still leave me some money for clothes. I nodded and he went to get his camera. I took my clothes back off and stood there while he took pictures of me. When he was done I paid him the three hundred he had agreed to and then headed for the door.

"hey what's your name?"he asked

"Bella" I responded and left.

The mall was quite boring and Bella was fashionably illiterate. So I ended up choosing most of the clothes. I wanted to remake her style. To move her away from the Edward mindset. She was strong she just needed to see that and if others saw her as such she would eventually as well. The sun was going down by the time I left the city.

I called and ordered a pizza then called Charlie and told him what I had done so he wouldn't be surprised by the delivery man. I wouldn't let him question me about the rest. I pulled down the sleeve of my shirt. Some things I would wait to tell him about.


	2. Chapter 2

Rise2

I got home a few minutes after the pizza guy had already dropped off my order. I walked in carrying several bags of new clothes and shoes. With me in Bella's body the lack of coordination problem she had would be over. So I wanted to move away from the flat shoes she always favored. One of my bags was from a shoe place. I spent all of the cash I brought with me and had to resort to keening some more. So I walked away with more stuff than I expected to. I hope charlie wouldn't notice the extra bags.

"i hope you saved me a piece" I said

charlie didn't look up from his game and nodded towards the box. I grabbed a slice downed it and carried my purchases upstairs. I pulled the clothes I felt she wore too much when Edward was around out of her closet. She started to protest. so I reasoned with her.

_he doesn't want you so why cling to his memory._ The protests died in my head and I quickly finished disposing of the clothes. I kept some of the more practical pieces because she had very few winter clothes. the sheets I stripped off and I threw it into the pile to burn. i remade my bed with the brand new bedding I bought and finished putting away the rest of the clothes away and got ready for bed.

i had a lot of work to do in the next few days. Bella had an enemy out there gunning for us and she wasn't even close to top form,yet. I needed to finish the integration and take precautions to protect Charlie as well. But I had to do so without raising his suspicions.

As far as he knew his little girl was trying to piece herself back together after a devastating break up. Fortunately charlie was the type to give us space should we ask for it so I would. The next few days were filled with school. Showing off my new look was quite fun but school itself was boring. I still couldn't understand how the Cullens could do this over and over again.

when I got home I had several hours before Charlie showed up so I practiced my magic and my fighting skills.

"_they will only kill us if we try to fight them" said Bella_

I was beginning to get used to her self doubting little voice. I chuckled

"_oh no sweet its them that will die this is only a portion of what we can do" i answered_

i finished my last round of preventive measures when i heard Charlie's cruiser down the street. i walked into the kitchen and pulled out the roast. then put in the rolls. Charlie was happy about the changes i had made to myself or at least the ones he knew of. We ate in silence again and he told me of his plans to go fishing with Billy this weekend.

i had a feeling he had been holding off on going on the particular excursion because of her behavior. there was no reason charlie shouldn't enjoy his life. it was pathetically short after all. most humans were prone to dieing in such a short span of time i actually pitied them.

"no you go ahead and enjoy yourself I'm going to catch up on some homework" i said

him being gone would make practicing that much easier. i had a lot of work to do and fortunately the weather would be cooperative in a few days. i had already bought the supplies i needed on my shopping excursion.

the next morning i waited until Charlie left and then took my bag of Cullen stuff into the back yard. with no one here i could use my full strength and carry it easily. i set it down next to the fire pit in the back yard. i rearranged the rock circle surrounding it and grabbed the barbeque starting fluid.

i piled the clothes the radio and everything else they had bought me into the pit. all of it wouldn't fit so i would have to wait on the bedding and the rocking chair. i poured lighter fluid on the pile and threw the match i struck on the pile.

i stepped back and watched it burn. i smelt the wolves over the smoke some time later. i was surprised to see Jake step out of the trees. he looked bigger than the memories we had. then i smelt the wolf scent. others of the pack emerged from the trees.

"Bella what are you doing?" asked Jake

he was looking in the fire and i could see the frame work of the stereo. the fabric was burning fast so i would have room for some more items soon.

"burning everything that he touched" i said

he looked at the house then at me. i saw the look on his face and chuckled

"don't worry the house isn't next and neighter am i" i responded

"so there gone for good then?" asked a boy i vaguely recognized.

_Sam Uley Bella mentally supplied._

"i hope so Sam was it?" i said

he looked at me funny for a few seconds.

"i thought you were in love with the blood.. um err Cullens" said another boy.

i frowned and threw a photo album on the fire. Bella mentally hissed.

"i did but apparently i was only a passing fancy to them" i said

i could guess why the wolves were there they had obviously smelled the scent of burning vampire from the stuff i was burning and came to make sure it was dead. Sam looked like he was at a momentary loss of words. so i changed the subject.

"would you like to help me burn this stuff?" i asked

they grinned and started grabbing stuff to throw on the fire. they made a game of it and i actually was beginning to have fun with them. when the last of the stuff was on the fire Jake put his arms around me and held me close. i guess he expected me to cry or something.

instead i sighed and looked in the direction of their house. Bella's thoughts made me cringe she was still holding tight to that hope that he didn't mean what he said. had she no pride no sense of self worth? at the second declaration of undying love i cut her off.

the pack was still here and i didn't want to give ourselves away. the fire slowly died down and i found Jake sniffing my hair. i raised an eyebrow at him.

"you smell different" he said

i chuckled and he looked scared by the attitude change.

"relax Jake i know about the pack they told me" i said

the boy Sam looked angry for some reason.

"besides i actually read all the legends not just the one on the cold ones, appropriate name don't you think" i said

Sam visibly calmed and nodded yes to my statement .Jake smirked at Sam and he rolled his eyes at the young wolf.

"Bella?" Jake questioned

i tilted my head back to look up at him. these boys would be useful if i could secure their loyalty.

"so since that mystery is solved can i hang out with you again?" i asked

Jake grinned at me then looked at Sam. i assumed he was the Alpha by the way the other boys deferred to his opinions. Sam sighed

"it is dangerous for you to be near him especially until he gains some self control" said Sam

i looked at Jake he was glaring angrily at Sam. i chuckled and the tension was broken.

"do i do any other way?" i said

the rest of the pack broke into good hearted chuckles. i interrupted them at last

"since we are all friends and we mutually agree that its a good thing the Cullens are gone i was wondering if you would do me a favor?" i said

Bella was shaking her head no at me inside our skull, i told her to relax it wasn't what she thought it was.

"yeah sure what is it?" Said Sam

i grinned the boy was so easy to manipulate.

"i need you to tell anyone who asks that i was there with you guys all night, if you have to say we were at a bonfire or something" i said

that part would be partially true anyways or at least it would be a bonfire when i was done with what i planned. they agreed but i could see their curiosity in there eyes.

"I'm going to burn everything that meant something to them" i said

their eyes widened in shock.

"damn girl remind me to never piss you off" said a boy i didn't know in the group.

_Quill_ Bella supplied again and i smirked at him.

"so you need an alibi" said Jake

"yes exactly" i said

"do you want help?" he asked

i shook my head no their house would be the perfect spot for the remaining part of the ceremony. it was something i had to do alone. Sam seemed to sense i needed this as a form of closure and in fact Bella did need that closure. i just needed a structure i could burn after the ceremony so their house would fit the bill nicely.

the pack slowly took it's leave until it was just Sam and Jake remaining.

"we'll say you came over at two thirty, three o clock and we'll get a bonfire together that way everyone will either be too drunk or stoned to remember if they saw you or not" said Sam

i smiled at him

"thank you" i said and i meant it.

Jake reluctantly released me and followed Sam into the woods. i stirred the ashes until they cooled enough to scoop them up into the jar. i walked back into the house and pulled out the phone book.

i found a pet store and drove down there to buy a rabbit. i paid with cash and just kept the plastic carrying container. the woman tried to sell me a cage and a bunch of supplies. i managed to get out of it by stating that i already had the necessary supplies.

she grudgingly agreed and rang up the sale. if she knew what its fate really was i doubt she would have sold it to me. i set it in the passenger side of my truck and drove out to the Cullens.

i parked off to the side of the house almost at the tree line with my trucks nose pointed back down the driveway for an easy escape. i picked up my supplies and walked up to the front door. after searching the area rocks for a hidden key i finally gave up and broke the window by the door.

i reached in and unlocked the door. picked up my stuff closed and locked the door behind me. the house was eerily silent. the furnishings were draped in cloths and the drapes were closed. i grinned set my stuff down and wandered around the house.

i climbed the stairs and went room to room. i threw open the closed doors and immersed myself in their scents. Emmett and Rosalie's was at the top of the stairs so i went in there first. they had left some things behind and i assumed she simply just didn't want what she left behind.

i allowed Bella this time to say her mental goodbyes to the family who didn't have the decency to do the same for her. she left Emmett's room after a few minutes, tears stung her eyes and she clutched one of his shirts in her hands for a few moment before moving on.

next was Alice and Jasper's room. she did basically the same thing only this time she got angry about the care Alice showed to her clothes when she packed as opposed to how she cared for Bella.

Bella was sobbing when she left that room. i mentally held her until she calmed down. she avoided his room and i could understand she wanted his room to be last. she climbed the stairs and entered Carlisle's and Esme's personal space.

it was neatly packed and everything was covered in sheets. she peeled back the cover on the lounge chair and lifted the pillow to her nose. Carlisle's scent rose to her nostrils and she was in tears again. she tossed the pillow down and left the room quickly.

we practically ran down the stairs and froze in front of his door. she wouldn't touch the doorknob so i used the hand and pushed the door open. everything was still here. i frowned the only missing thing was a backpack he used for school but had stopped when the strap broke.

i opened his dresser drawers and Bella blushed bright red for both of us when we saw the contents of his underwear drawer. i slammed it shut and wandered around. his music was still on the shelves his photos of us were still on his desk. on one corner was the stuff he had stolen from my room.

i smirked and then decided it was time to get ready for the ceremony.

i stripped off my clothes and used his bathroom to cleanse our body. wrapped myself in his towels and walked downstairs fully nude. i poured the sand and made the lines for the circle. carved ancient symbols into their floorboards and waited for twilight. as the changing of light indicated it was time i lit the candles.

one at a time and recited an ancient verse to lock the energy we were about to invoke with in our work space. i took out the dagger i bought and the chalice. sliced one of my fingers and let it drip into the cup. then i chanted again and slit the rabbits throat.

the blood poured into the cup and i set the drained body in the spot i prepared for it and then the goblet where it was supposed to go. i chanted something over the cup with the daggers tip resting on its edge.

the sky outside darkened and clouds rolled in from no where. we finished the chant and i felt the pull of the power being used.

"by blood and fire, death and storm i bind us together as one" we intoned

then we downed the cup of blood while i continued to hold the dagger in my other hand.

the energy flared and then the storm died outside. the world seemed to be holding its breath. i walked towards the gas can and picked it up. i climbed the stairs. i entered the rooms in the same order i had before. delivering a personal message for each of the missing occupants.

"Rose the sister who wouldn't let me be one, Emmett the dumb lunk who didn't know any better than to play with his food"i said

i splashed gasoline all over their bed and furniture then i walked into Jasper's and Alice's room.

"Alice the girl i thought of as a sister and friend all rolled into one who obviously valued her shoes above that title, Jasper you once told me i was worth it, now i know it was only so long as i amused you" i said

i splashed the room and walked up the stairs. Carlisle's and Esme's room was next

"i don't know who i am disappointed more with you two. Carlisle i would have thought a few centuries would have taught you some semblance of honor, i guess not and Esme I'm sorry my dear but you really need to learn when to tell your children no, i guess i am better off without you two as parents if these are the lessons you teach" i said

and then splashed the room making sure i got their bed. then i walked down into Edward's room.

"Edward where do i start with you, wow so much to say and well i don't have that much time or inclination to waste my time with you. you may have been physically older than i but I'm still the maturest person in this relationship"

i shook my head at her dissembling attempt to say goodbye. her attempt to not say anything bad about him made me angry so i took over.

"i think you're nothing but a pompous emo jerk, you are the one who's not good enough for me .how dare you play with someone's heart like that but in all fairness you were right we weren't destined for forever"i said

"honestly i don't think i could put up with your control issues for eternity, or your possessiveness. so yeah i will move on but i can't forget you because no matter who I'm with I'll always remember this betrayal and unfortunately be looking for the next. i suppose i should thank you for the new me, whatever doesn't kill you will make you strong and all that such nonsense. i just wish i was strong enough to deck you" we said

then i covered his stuff with gas and walked out of the room. i poured it down the stairs as i walked down them. crossed the room still pouring and covered his piano in gas. i finished splashing the rest of the house with the second gas can. we walked into the garage and i started laughing. his vanquish was parked in the garage in all its glory.

i chuckled and reached for the handle. it was unlocked so i opened it and poured gas on it's seats. i left the door open and covered the rest of the car before moving on to the Porsche convertible. the dirt bikes and the ducati were next. when the last vehicle was covered i walked up stairs. picked up my bag and flung it over my shoulder.

i had thought about leaving the ashes of my stuff there too but figured a csi might find something traceable in that. i pulled out a box of matches. tucked a single match in its side and struck the second match on the strike spot. it blazed to life and i lit the end and set it down next to a pool of gas.

i walked towards the door as the room went up in flames with a whooshing sound. i turned back to look and saw the flames already climbing the stairs and heading for the piano. we threw our head back and laughed before turning towards the driveway and walking briskly to my truck.

i dressed quickly in a change of clothes i brought. i wanted to stay there and watch it burn but the fire department would be alerted and most likely try to put it out. i started my truck and adjusted my mirrors so the smoke coming out of the windows up stairs was noticeable. we chuckled again

"goodbye and good riddance" i said.

i pulled out of the driveway and onto the road just as a loud explosion was heard behind me. i wondered which of the cars had exploded first. i headed towards La Push beach with a case of Charlie's beer still in the back of my truck.


	3. Chapter 3

Rise 3

charlie pov

the fish just weren't biting today but at least Bella was going to be ok. i told Billy all about her makeover and he seemed pleased just as much as i was. he had never made it any secret how he felt about the Cullens. the only explanation i ever got for that was a long standing family feud . i was just about to ask him why Jake wasn't talking to Bella anymore when my phone rang.

i answered it because it was work that was calling. Margie informed me that someone torched the Cullen place and i hung up.

"i guess i have to go duty calls"Charlie said

billy frowned but helped me gather up our stuff and head back to shore. i made sure billy got home safely then headed towards the Cullen house. emergency crews clogged the driveway. the fire department was still trying to put it out. the whole house was engulfed in flames. i could even see some of the support beams through the flames.

the structure gave out a groan and the fire chief quickly gave orders for his crew to pull back. the last man came running out of the building just as the building collapsed on itself.

the fire chief swore as he saw what was left to put out. charlie approached the fire chief.

"wow it's a total loss" said Charlie

the fire chief nodded

"yeah all we can do now is keep the forest behind it from going up in flames too" said the chief.

charlie sighed and pulled out his phone and called Margie.

"hey Margie its charlie can you do me a favor see if you can track down Dr Cullen's forwarding information, yeah try the hospital first if they don't have anything try the tax commissioner I'm sure he had insurance" said Charlie

he hung up and then on impulse decided to check in on Bella.

Bella was sitting on a log around the bonfire a beer in one hand a joint in the other. the pack was right no one noticed she had just gotten there just that she had made a beer run. her phone rang between giggle fests and she opened it.

"yeah, oh hey dad what's up, no I'm down at la push, seriously oh my god, no one was there right?" i asked

man if i was only in film she thought. the rest of the pack watched her with apprehension.

"no no of course not they didn't even say goodbye so why would they give me that, yeah and your still bitter about mom so i wonder where i get that trait from, yeah love you too see you later tonight" i said

i hung up and downed the rest of my beer and asked for another one. Charlie would be pissed when he found his beer gone but at least it was a normal teenager thing to do. well he was the one who wanted me to act normal.

i don't suppose pointing that out would be a good thing. i was smirking as i hung up the phone. the normal humans had filtered off to bed leaving only me and the pack on the beach.

"man i can't believe you had the balls to do it" said Leah

i was beginning to like the sassy bolder than brass wolf girl i almost regretted using them. i laughed and opened another beer.

"hey take it easy on that stuff you have to drive home you know" said Jake

i swatted the hand reaching for my beer and chugged some before he could grab it. we both laughed at our own antics the way only drunk teenagers could.

"oh yeah poured gas on all his stuff even his piano" i said

they all started laughing their ass off until Quill said something that froze us in our tracks

"yeah can you imagine the look on their faces when the insurance calls and tells them someone burned their house down." said Quill

my veins ran cold when i realized just what he had said. they had all stopped and were staring at me

"oh god there going to come back" i whispered in horror.

i knew without a doubt they would try to contact me. Jake put his arms around me

"just come out here when they show they won't dare cross the treaty line" he said

they all nodded and i got this warm fuzzy feeling from Bella. i would ask her about it later because i couldn't classify it. i secretly hoped Jake would be right because i was certain Alice would see who actually burned down their house. i took another drink then another by the end of the night i couldn't remember my own name let alone his.

i woke up in a strange bed which was thankfully only occupied by me. i was worried i would have to castrate a wolf this morning. i walked out of Jake's room in my tank top and underwear and ran right into Billy literally. he looked from me to the door and then at me again.

"good morning Bella sleep well?" asked Billy.

i couldn't tell if he was angry or amused but i hoped it was the later.

"i slept on the couch dad" said Jake

he was coming in the front door holding a mini mart bag. Billy looked at him then me again and snorted.

"you best get home Charlie will be worried"said Billy

my eyes widened when i realized what i had done. i had spent the night a Jake's without calling my dad. i started for the door realized i didn't have pants on by the time i reached it and darted back into Jake's room.

i frantically hunted for my clothes found them and pulled my pants on. i dug my phone out of my pocket and called charlie. he picked up on the first ring.

"where have you been you have a curfew young lady" said Charlie

he sounded pissed and Bella was cringing inside me.

"relax dad I'm still in La Push we did a little partying and i passed out" i said

in hindsight that didn't sound so good. Bella was sarcastically clapping in the back of my head.

"get home" Charlie all but growled into the phone.

i hung up and groaned. i said a quick goodbye to Jake and Billy and told the former to pray for me jokingly. i got into my truck and started it. i looked up and Jake was on the porch with his hands together in a praying position.

i chuckled shook my head to clear it and hit reverse. a second later i was pushing my truck to at least do the speed limit. i pulled into the driveway to find Charlie standing on our front steps. i shut off my car took a deep breath and headed for Charlie. i cut off what was about to be a lecture.

"I'm very sorry for worrying you dad i promise it won't happen again but right now i need to pray to the porcelain god" i said

i darted past him before he could protest and ran up the stairs. i just made it to the bathroom in time. i heard Charlie on the stairs a few minutes later. i could have healed Bella and made her not have to throw up but it looked like a good way to prove to Charlie that i wasn't going to do that again.

i heard him chuckle from the doorway and knew it worked. i looked up and he held out a towel to me.

"thanks dad" i said

"so did anything happen?" he asked

the awkward nervous way he asked made me realize what he was asking.

"no he slept on the couch" i reassured

charlie blew out his breath in relief

"that's a good thing he's too young for that yet" he said

i eyed him critically and he feigned innocence badly.

"still be that as it may you did stay out all night so I'm going to have to insist that you remain home this weekend" he said

i groaned but mostly because being stuck inside meant no practice because Charlie would probably stick around to make sure i stayed put.

"ok seems fair but can i still go to my salon appointment after school tomorrow?"i asked giving him the puppy eyes to insure his cooperation he groaned and then reluctantly agreed. my stomach turned again and i threw up again.

"for now why don't you catch some Zzz until lunch I've got to go to work" he said

i raised my head and my eyebrow at him.

"got to go talk to the fire marshal about the Cullen place and Margie found their number, would you believe they moved to North Dakota instead of Los Angeles" said Charlie

i frowned and climbed to my feet grabbed my tooth brush and scrubbed at my teeth the Cullens were the last thing i wanted to talk about.

"all right I'll see you later then" said Charlie and he closed the door to the bathroom.

i waited until i heard the cruiser start up took a quick shower and then waited another hour just to make sure Charlie was gone. i snuck out the back door and headed into the woods. i wasn't as clueless about directions as my host was and i could run almost as fast as a vampire.

i took off at a run i wanted to see the damage i wrought i figured i could get close then climb a tree. i smelt the wolves and checked my pace. it wouldn't do for them to see me running like a track star when they knew Bella was a complete klutz. i couldn't wait to move away from here and go some where no one knew Bella was a klutz.

a few minutes later a huge wolf broke through the trees. it went behind a bush and out stepped Jared.

"hey Bella whats up, we're you just running or was i imagining things?" he said

i gave him a level look

"didn't know your tribe used peyote" i said

that stumped him for about half a second then he grinned

"oh i get a hallucinogen very funny" said Jared

"so where you heading?' he asked

"to check out the damage discretely of course" i said

"cool we already did man you did a job on that place holy shit girl" he said

i grinned like a Cheshire cat in glee. i had to see it now i just had to.

"come on there's a ridge where we can get a clear view without getting too close" he said "great i brought binoculars"i said

Jared jumped behind the tree and changed form and trotted back out. he looked at me then at the trail as if deciding something. then suddenly he knelt i looked at him funny until i realized he wanted me to ride him. i climbed on his back and held on for dear life as he flew through the trees.

a few seconds later his pack brothers were beside me. i had no idea who was who. we ran past where i would have stopped and up a small hill. then we climbed over some rocks and Jared stopped on the top of an outcropping. i slid off and he went behind a rock and came out a second or so wearing shorts and nothing else. the others slowly did the same and a while later i was standing on a rock outcropping with a pair of binoculars to my eyes.

i adjusted the focus and damn near dropped the binoculars. the house was rubble i mean after an earthquake rubble. i lowered the glasses

"holy shit" we both breathed simultaneously.

Bella could see through the eyes too.

"see what we mean" said Paul

he was grinning at me.

"yeah i bet it feels good to see that gone" i said

i looked at them and saw the truth in their eyes. they were grateful to me for removing something that they could not

"oh yeah and since you did, it didn't violate the treaty" said Sam

i chuckled at their observation

"so it does but they will still think your responsible somehow"i said

they snorted

"they can prove nothing and our scents aren't all over their place yours and that red haired leech's is" said Jared

i glared at Paul because he said that.

"how old was the scent?" i said

he looked confused for a moment.

" a few days my guess would be before you burned the place" said Jake

"so she knows they aren't here but she doesn't know about you just yet" i said

the guys looked confused and were all looking at me funny.

"shes probably picked up your scent but doesn't know we are friends just yet" i said

my mind was moving in circles involving strategies of move and counter move.

"sorry boys just a bit of strategy its somewhat of a hobby" i explained

they seemed to buy what i was saying but some of them seemed skeptical. i turned back to the Cullens former house.

"did you happen to catch if they are coming back to check on it?" i asked

Quill looked at Jared.

"i did the doc's coming in tomorrow to check and sign some paperwork" said Quill

he sounded scared so i turned to look at him.

"is there a problem Quill?"i asked

he was staring again his mouth dropped open. i turned to look at him.

"nice artwork" said Jared

i looked down and noticed i was wearing my daisy dukes and a tank top. the tats on my legs were plainly visible and so was the ones on my arms and stomach.

"thanks a guy in Port Angeles did it even put my pic in his book" i said

"does Charlie know?" said Jake

i shook my head no because i hadn't told him yet. Embry moved forward and leaned over my arm

"can i touch them?" he asked

he sounded like such and innocent little boy that i held out my arm for him to see. his fingers ghosted over the tattoos and then the scars. the artwork incorporated james' bite into the design so that it looked like a caterpillar on a leaf.

"cool see mine" said embry

he showed me his shoulder which was adorned with some sort of tribal shield.

"cool did you get that when you started a wolfing out" i said

they laughed at my phrasing

"we call it phasing" said Jake

he was grinning at me

"so are you over him then?" he asked.

"close but I'm working on it" i said

i looked at the remains of the house. only the gardens were semi intact. it was a dark spot in the center of a field of green. i raised my glasses again and watched my father talk to someone in jeans and a t shirt. i watched for a little bit then Jake ran me back home. i was in good spirits despite the fact that Carlisle would be here tomorrow.

i used my spare time to practice some low level energy blasts then made Charlie's dinner. he was on time again and we ate in silence for awhile until Charlie obviously had something to say.

"bells where were you all day yesterday?" he asked

"on the reservation with Jake and his buddies except for when i went with Quill to get the firewood for the bonfire why?" i said

Quill and i had worked out that part of the story to handle anyone who asked about a certain time frame. Charlie seemed to buy it however so i relaxed somewhat.

"because the fire marshal was saying something about the doc not having any enemies that he knew of" said charlie

i smirked yes the key word was that you knew of.

"oh he does" i said

charlie was sipping his beer and stopped to look at her appraisingly. i gave him a level look.

"c'mon dad i dated his son i was over there almost everyday you don't think i heard something?" i said

Charlie took a bite of his garlic bread.

"okay spit it out what do you know that your old man doesn't" said Charlie

i grinned at that comment.

_more than i can tell _said Bella in my head.

"well i know for one all his kids are sexually active, with each other" i said

it was time to shatter some of my dad's illusions about the good doctor.

"you are certain?' charlie said

"i heard them and yeah I'm certain and no i didn't before you ask" i said

Charlie looked like he was jumping to conclusions so i let him if he wanted to believe Edward left me because i wouldn't put out or wasn't into some weird kinky sex then so be it.

"and the good doctor has been known to cheat" i said

"seriously with who?" he said

i grinned at what i was about to say, lord help me i wanted to laugh out loud at the preposterous image i was conjuring.

"a nurse at the hospital in Alaska apparently she pulled a fatal attraction on him and that's why they really moved" i said

Charlie's mouth dropped open in shock.

"really i would have never thought that about him he seemed like such a family man " said charlie

"oh he is he was concerned for their safety i wouldn't be surprised if this Victoria chick tracked him down all the way to here" i said

"her names Victoria?" he asked

"yeah she's a real pretty redhead who just so happens to be a black-belt too" i said

charlie frowned at the image

"no wonder he ran i don't see Carlisle as much of a fighter" said charlie

"he's not and most of the kids came out of abusive situations except for the Hales so violence kind of freaks them out and so does blood." i said

"well that certainly explains all the times you came home earlier minus Edward" said Charlie

"do you think she would do that dad?" i said

"do what honey?"said charlie

"do you think Victoria would burn down his house just because he rejected her" i said

Charlie sighed and i knew that sigh it was the world is a bad place sigh.

"sweetheart when some people fall for someone they become obsessed to the point where what the other person wants doesn't matter anymore so yes i do think she could and probably did burn down his house" said Charlie

i looked at him ruefully. Bella was silent in my mind and i could tell she was shocked. i looked down at my half empty plate.

"dad i think that's what i felt for Edward does that mean somethings wrong with me?" i said

he sighed and looked sad reached out his hand and covered mine.

"no sweetheart its natural to fall so deeply when your young just not to the exclusion of everything else." he said

i stared at my plate some more took a few more bites then left the remaining food untouched. he was right we both had been a bit obsessed with each other. Edward with his blood lust and delight at a silent mind.

_"and i with my inability to see his flaws" said Bella_

i was startled by her sudden talkative stage when before she had just been a silent observer while i ran her body like a driver would a car.

_"yeah exactly" i said _

_"welcome back" i said in greeting_


	4. Chapter 4

rise 4

Something had changed between us that night. i like to think i woke her up but i think we both needed waking. be that as it may we were of one accord now. there were times when i wasn't sure which of us was which. i had never felt a merging like this before and i knew deep down i would never again experience this depth again. it both excited me and scared me at the same time.

Over the next few months we worked in perfect synchronization as she learned to use my abilities and i tested the limits of hers. she was a natural shield an ability that would have made her invincible as a vampire had that idiot changed her. i felt her disapproval and a bit of anger every time i thought of him negatively.

we had fallen into a routine lately. i helped her cultivate the pack as deeper allies and Jacob helped her past Edward's untimely departure. that in turn helped me focus on the more dangerous aspects of my plan. of which Bella only knew half of what i had decided.

she still clung to them despite how they had treated her. it angered me to no end but i had a feeling they were not completely out of the picture just yet. we were currently sitting at Emily's table. the pack was all around us and i could smell the difference between them and the normal quillettes quite easily. they kept eying me warily especially the younger ones and i was worried i would end up having to fight off my only allies.

the guys were talking about cliffs and jumping and something about waves. i had only been half paying attention to the conversations around me but that caught my interest.

"you want to do what?" i asked

Quill had said something about jumping off the peak of something and it shocked me. Quill was usually the most reserved member of the group, well besides Sam but Quill was younger.

"cliff diving Bella you want to go?' he asked

Jake smacked his arm and growled at him

"i would love to Quill when can we go?_"_ i said

Bella froze in the back of my mind.

"_we promised_" she hissed

"_no you promised and this isn't stupid its fun_" i replied

"we can go this afternoon, ah can you pass the salt?" he said

i slid the container towards him. Jake kept eying me like i sprouted two heads but the other guys seemed to be warming up to me. i guess cutting ties with the Cullens was a good thing in their eyes. i was worried Jake might be suspecting something though.

after we ate Sam said something about pack business and i decided to go get my swimsuit from the house.

Sam said to give them an hour or so and then come back and we'd go diving as a group. Jake seemed appeased by the fact i wouldn't being trying it alone at least. i was secretly grateful to get out from under their scrutiny for awhile.

i headed for my truck, faked a stumble and then climbed in. i had to remember that Bella was a klutz to these people. i could pull the Kaiser Sousee after graduation. i drove back to the house with the radio blaring heavy metal of all things. i parked the truck and walked towards the door. i immediately knew something was wrong.

i sniffed the air and wrinkled my nose as a sweet scent greeted my nostrils. i walked in the house slowly already pulling energy for a leven bolt. the couch was tilted on its side face down the chair charlie loved was also flipped over. the sweet smell was all over the house and it could only mean one thing and it wasn't the wolves.

i followed the scent to the back door and out into the woods. i found blood on the back patio steps and knelt to examine it. it was Charlies i could tell by the odor. Bella panicked in the back of my mind and i let her. at least one of us was calm. she was urging me to call the pack but i was too pissed to think beyond retrieving Charlie. i sped up my pace, under the trees i had no reason for subterfuge and all the reason to hurry.

if Charlie was bleeding he wouldn't last long with a hungry vampire. the trail was easy to follow and i got the feeling they were leaving it for the wolves. i finally gave in and text-ed Jake. i doubted he could reach us in time but i didn't care i could handle this vampire bitch.

Bella sensed my anger and determination to get Charlie back and stepped aside to let me handle what was upcoming. i was grateful she trusted me enough to feel confident in my ability to get Charlie out of danger and still keep us alive. we crested the ridge about six miles from the house and walked into the meadow we had played baseball in on that fateful day.

standing about mid center in the field was Laurent and two others i didn't recognize. by their eyes i could tell they were human drinkers and extremely young.

"_great newborns" _Bella complained sarcastically inside my head.

i decided to go for the bold approach. hoping he wouldn't see the real danger i represented until it was too late.

"if you let him go now, I'll let you live" i said

Laurent turned towards me and burst into laughter. his two friends chuckled beside him but it was half a second or so before they registered the humor enough to laugh.

"oh really are you and the Cullens going to kill me?" said Laurent

he moved closer to me but my eyes were fixated on Charlie for a moment. his chest was rising and falling but he appeared to be out cold. i smiled at him coldly. with Charlie out for the count. i could pull out the stops and eliminate this threat before it got worse.

"no i am" i said.

he started laughing again but then stopped abruptly when his two companions literally blew apart. he turned to look at them in shock and started towards them. he turned back towards me and i waved my hand and spoke the command for fire. the body parts of the two dead vamps burst into blue tinged flames.

Laurent jumped back with a yelp. he turned towards me with a complete look of shock on his face.

"any last words Laurent?" i said.

my voice was so cold that i actually saw him shiver.

he noticeably swallowed and held up his hands in surrender. the terror evident in his eyes and his stance.

"wait i can help you" he said

his tone was pleading with a very real edge of fear behind it. i didn't blame him i mean after all i had just eliminated two newborns without breaking a sweat or even moving really.

"go on" i said

i sounded intrigued but i really wasn't. Laurent always struck me as a coward and i really had no respect for cowards.

"i.. i can be your spy, tell you what Victoria is planning maybe even help you when she comes" he said

"and this would cost me what?" i said

he looked at Charlie then at me.

"a taste" he said

"No!" i said

i shook my head no. i didn't want Charlie involved in this anymore than was necessary

"no but I'll take your service, give me some of your venom" i said

i held out a small film canister to him. he eyed the canister dubiously and then looked at me funny.

"it will eat through that" he said

"it won't be in there long enough, now and you might want to hurry" i said

he took the container from my hands eyed me for a second then held the canister up to his mouth. he pressed on the roof of his mouth with one of his fingers and a whitish gold liquid poured into the canister. i was already casting before he sealed it. so when he passed it to me my magic sealed the enslavement.

"now go back to Victoria tell her the Cullens are gone but don't mention the wolves" i said

he tried to open his mouth to protest and it came out a squeak. i assumed he was about to ask about the wolves since the spell would block his ability to go against my orders.

"you may leave now and Laurent" i said

he turned to go then stopped and looked back. i could smell the wolves now and knew they were getting closer by the second.

"you might want to run" i said

Laurent must have picked up the scent at that time because he ran full tilt towards the woods. i approached Charlie as several huge wolves passed by me and headed out after Laurent. i rolled Charlie over and a russet colored wolf stopped to stare at us both.

"go before he spots you" i said to the wolf.

the wolf nodded and with sad eyes it bounded away after Laurent. i shook Charlie

"dad, dad wake up" i shouted at him and shook his shoulders.

Charlie blinked his eyes and moaned. he opened his eyes and stared into mine.

"Bella what, what the heck happened?" he said

i quickly thought up a plausible explanation. or at least as close as i could.

"as far as i could tell you chased an intruder out here and they managed to knock you out but they were gone when i showed up" i said

Charlie moaned and climbed to his feet.

"wheres my gun?' he asked

i looked around and found what was left of it. i couldn't show it to Charlie though.

"it's gone maybe they took it" i said

Charlie groaned

"I'm going to have to report that stolen right away" Charlie

said.

i nodded yes even though i knew it posed no danger of ever being used again.

"well then maybe we should hurry up and get back who knows when they will return and there was also that bear sighting" i said

Charlie agreed and before i knew it we were trudging back towards the house. i wouldn't have time to fix the house before he got home but at least i was able to save him.

_"he should go to the hospital we don't know how hard he was hit" said Bella_

i nodded and charlie looked at me funny when i nodded to an internal conversation. Charlie was muttering about his cell phone

"ah dad perhaps we should go to the hospital i don't know how long you were out" i said "don't be ridiculous Bella your old man's tougher than that besides i should get on this right away" said charlie

we entered the yard and i looked through the window. i forgot how bad the damage had been and i was not looking forward to explaining that mess. especially since i couldn't tell him the truth about what really happened. i sighed and then did something completely messed up or at least it would have been had we both not been worried about Charlie's health.

"_i forgive you this time"_ said Bella

i used my talents to make Charlie dizzy enough to sway on his feet.

"dad?" i said in shock

though it was false i wanted him to know i saw that.

"damn i guess they hit me harder than i thought" he said

."get in the truck" i said

"now bells" said Charlie

i was getting irritated with the macho shit by now

"don't you bells me truck now or I'm calling your second in command and telling on you"i said

he opened his mouth to protest

"and grandma" i said

i gave him a level stare and he swallowed visibly. he trudged towards the passenger side of my truck and climbed in.

"_thanks" _Bella said in relief.

i climbed into the passenger side and i let Bella drive her truck to the hospital. for one she knew where it was and two i hated driving this truck. she chuckled at my squeamishness and rolled down her window started the truck and headed for the hospital. when we got there Charlie tried to get out of going in through the emergency room but i wouldn't hear of it.

"grandma" we both said simultaneously but with Bella in charge of the mouth this time

Charlie sighed in defeat and let us lead him into the emergency room. i was thankful that the vamp doc wouldn't be here yet. it was hard enough masking Bella's changing scent from the wolves. a vampire would be near next to impossible to fool.

"_you better figure out how because he will be here soon" sa_id Bella

the nurse handed her some paperwork to fill out and she turned her concentration to Charlie and his personal information. the next few minutes was filled with the scratching of a pen on paper. Bella turned in the clipboard and we waited to be called. a few hours later the nurse called his name and i walked back with him.

Charlie tried to skim over the more embarrassing information but i filled in Dr. Gerundy much to charlies dismay. the Dr scheduled him for a bunch of tests then decided after the MRI showed a concussion to keep him overnight.


	5. Chapter 5

Rise 6

the doctors insisted on keeping Charlie overnight which he of course protested. i was secretly glad of the doctors insistence because it gave me the opportunity to clean up the damage Laurent wrought to our house.

i left Charlie in the capable hands of forks medical center and headed back to the house. Charlie hadn't wanted me to return to the house alone so I volunteered Jake. I called him and ironically Sam picked up. I outlined what had happened in the most cryptic way I could. Just in case there was mixed company. They agreed to meet me at the house.

I was already en-route and wanted to stash something before they got here. i pulled up to my house and flew across the yard at a dead run. If anyone had seen me then they would know I wasn't my normal self. I unlocked my door quickly and ran for the stairs. Threw open the door to my room and closed it behind me.

I slid on my knees towards the bed and grabbed a box out from under it. I opened it and pulled out a small glass perfume bottle I had bought for some essential oils to mask my scent to the pack. i poured the venom into the small bottle. If worse came to worse I could change myself if something happened to force my hand. Laurent wouldn't be around to protest or say anything.

i intended to keep it as a back up plan. if we couldn't become immortal by Edwards hand we would just have to do it ourselves.

_"that's a last resort though right?"_ said Bella

"_yeah i agreed i just want to have a back up plan"_i said

i tossed the film canister in the trash can and hoped I could get it out in the trash before it melted my waste basket. Bella wanted to know why we kept that and so I explained at least part of my reasoning to her.

She protested that if Edward didn't want her forever what would be the point. I mentally sighed not this again her lack of self esteem was really wearing on my nerves.

_"he doesn't matter we are doing this for ourselves why should he get to live forever if he doesn't even appreciate it"._

I f lashed all the good things about vampirism through her head and she stilled.

_" we deserve that more than he ever did and we will be proud of what we are"._

i heard the pack long before they approached the house. Thankfully our hearing was much better since the ceremony. I met them in the backyard as they walked out of the woods.

"his scent is all around here what happened?" said Sam

so I explained what I supposedly thought happened being careful to leave out my enhanced senses. They almost tripped me up when they asked how I knew which direction they took Charlie. I explained that Laurent had left me a clear enough trail that even a child could track it.

"you do realize that it was a trap" said Jake

I nodded yes

"i know but Charlie's innocent in all this and I didn't want him hurt because of them" I said

I refrained from mentioning the Cullens by name ever and usually referred to them as them or some other impersonal monicker. Sam caught the anger in my tone and it made him grin

"us either were going to step up patrols in this area until they come deal with the house that burned" said Sam

I nodded I was already making plans to stay at Leah's house when they arrived. I wasn't sure if Alice saw what I did or not and I wanted to avoid any confrontation with them if at all possible.

"great now help me make this look like a human broke in not one of them" I said

the boys nodded and helped fix the house so it looked like there was only a minor scuffle between two human males. We also wiped away any finger prints that could possibly be found. The last thing we needed was for Charlie to find the prints of a guy that died twenty or more years ago freshly planted in his house.

i had them flip the furniture back over because even though i was strong enough to do so now i didn't want too many people to know that just yet. That would raise too many questions that couldn't be answered. i just hoped our eyes would remain somewhat normal until we graduated. i had a feeling i would need to look into color contacts to cover them up before we graduated from high school. tri-colored eyes were a bit harder to mask than a scent .speaking of which i was getting worried about Jake.

he seemed to know something wasn't right. i knew Charlie would probably be angry about me destroying evidence but this was the kind of evidence that could literally bite him in the ass.

_"i don't think the ass is where they will be aiming" said Bella_

. i really enjoyed her sarcastic humor at times like this. Jake asked about Charlie but refrained from asking more.

"he got away you know" he said

i nodded yes.

"i know don't worry about it you'll get him next time" i said

"why did you tell him to run?" said Quill

i smiled at Quill

"because i figured you would catch him" i said

Jake frowned at me.

"he could have killed you" said Jake.

i caught the undertone in his voice and my stomach clenched. just what i needed a were with a crush on me. i could tell Bella was beginning to think like me when she said

_"it could be useful to us" she said_

"yes he could have but then he also could have killed charlie or worse" i said

i let the implication hang in the air that Laurent had been intending to turn charlie.

"do you think she'd do that?" said Quill

i nodded yes because i honestly thought she would. i would if i were her.

"i feel we should overestimate her just to be on the safe side" i said

Sam was going over the scene we created.

"perhaps you should stay at la push tonight?" said Sam

i silently agreed to his assessment. Laurent wouldn't be back until he had something for me but Victoria was still out there. Bella was scared of her that much i was certain of so i humored her. besides Charlie didn't want me alone right now.

i picked up the phone and was about to dial Leah when the phone rang in my hand. i hit answer and lifted it to my ear.

"we'll be down tomorrow" said Alice

i tried not to groan out loud and thanked my lucky stars Jasper couldn't read me through the phone. she paused for a moment then launched into what she wanted to say.

"we'll go with you when you pick up Charlie from the hospital" said Alice

the blood literally drained from my face. had she been watching this whole time.

"oh and Bella we need to talk" said Alice

i caught the tinge of anger and hurt in her tone but i ignored it. i needed to know who was coming so i would know how to deal with them.

"who is we?' i said

the pack was stiffening around me as they realized who was on the phone. i looked up at caught Sam's eyes. he was frowning and looked incredibly pissed off.

"Carlisle of course and either me and Emmett or me and Jasper but he's afraid to be near you after , well you know" said Alice.

she started rambling on about how much she missed me and i cut her off.

"did my father call you?" i said

"no the insurance called Carlisle yesterday and were going to meet the adjuster at the house" said Alice

she sounded sad to me but i refused to allow her to sway me.

_"she's our friend" said Bella_

_"no she isn't friends don't abandon you without so much as a goodbye"_

. i threw the picture of her curled up on the forest floor in front of her and she stilled. _"they did that to you, don't forget it" i said_.

"what time will you be here?' i said

i was hoping for enough time to get Charlie home and then vanish into La Push for a few hour or days. i was sure she knew what was going on and had seen what i did to her house.

"we'll be there right before Gerundy releases him see you then" she said

the phone clicked and the line went dead. i slammed the phone back on its charging cradle with a roar of exasperated rage. i shoved my hair out of my eyes and met the packs level stare

"damn pixie and her prescient nature" i muttered

"Alice she's the one who sees the future?" said Sam

i nodded yes

"do you think she knows you burned down her house? said Quill

i flopped down in a dining room chair and put my elbows on the table. i rested my head on my hands and tried to think of a way out of this. as if sensing what i was about to ask next

Sam said"we can't go with you the treaty will be in effect with them returned" said Sam

he sounded less than pleased by that fact.

"sorry guys" i said

i was apologizing because i brought them back here again.

"don't be you did the right thing and we still have your back just watch what you say to the pixie" said Sam

"i was hoping to avoid them all together" i said

"did you still want to try cliff diving?" said Quill

Jake glared at him.

"yeah actually i do" i said

besides it would probably give the pixie shit fits if she saw me jump.

"well c'mon we can ask Leah if she minds you crashing at her house from there" said Sam

i nodded and walked upstairs to actually grab my swimsuit and a change of clothes for later. i was hoping for a bonfire tonight maybe i could get wasted later and loose this butterfly feeling i was getting. i wasn't ready to see them yet.

"damn insurance" i muttered as i threw some stuff into a backpack.

i opted for the bikini instead of the one piece. i was hoping Alice would see me wearing it and show Edward. then again it probably wasn't wise that i provoke them at all. i sighed Bella's negativity again

_"will you just relax I've got this they can prove nothing" i said_

_"what are they going to say Alice saw me burn their home down in a vision and i should be arrested based on that" i said_

Bella giggled nervously in my head

_"you know she's never wrong" said Bella_

_"yes i know that the Cullens know that but what about the rest of the world hmm, do you honestly think they'll risk exposure for the sake of a house?" i said_

_"what if they're angry?' said Bella_

_"so what if they are so are we" i said back._

i flung the strap to my bag over my shoulder and walked out my door. the pack decided to run and i had a feeling they wanted to discuss me for some reason. i really needed to set up some sort of spy system at Emily's or something. i turned up the music and tried to focus on what i was going to say should they come out and ask me about the house.

they knew Bella was a lousy liar perhaps i could use that as an advantage. i passed the sign for la push and instantly felt relieved. maybe it was a subconscious response to the safety the treaty provided. whatever it was i felt Bella relax in my head. when i pulled up in from of Leah's the whole pack was waiting for me.

i climbed out of the truck and flung my bag onto my shoulder as i approached Jake. Quill grinned at me and i knew they were all here to have fun just as i was.

Sam on the other hand looked serious still and i wondered if it was all worry about the Cullens or something else all together.

"so Bella ready to swan dive off a cliff?" said Embry

i chuckled at his horrible choice of words

"very funny em but i doubt I'll be that graceful" i responded.

Sam cleared his throat and i turned to look at him.

"yeah Sam was there something you wanted to say?" i said

he looked nervous for a few seconds then he asked

"can i talk to you alone Bella?" said Sam

i nodded and we walked away from the group. i could tell Sam was trying to get me out of hearing range for a few seconds and i was uncomfortably reminded that these boys were nothing but overgrown teenagers. when he was far enough away or so he thought we were. i could still hear the pack even if he couldn't.

"he loves you" said Sam

i looked at him with what must have been a confused look on my face.

"who?" i said

we were both confused surly he didn't mean Edward?

"Jake" said Sam.

his tone clearly stated i should know that already.

"i know" i said

"just don't break his heart the way i broke Leah's" said Sam

he sounded sad and i wondered just how badly this imprint thing affected them. Leah always spoke of it with a form of disgust in her tone.

"i won't make any promises because i know how easy they are to break but i won't deliberately hurt him" i said

he nodded

"is that whats got you so worked up?" i said

he pursed his lips and i knew there was more forthcoming

"you've changed Bella and some of the pack are worried about you" said Sam

i nodded so that's what the looks meant they were subconsciously picking up on something but didn't know what it was.

"well heart ache tends to do that just look at Leah." i said

i had the satisfaction of seeing him wince.

"it's just your not acting yourself anymore its almost as if you were a whole different person" he said

i nodded to myself. i had already gone over a conversation like this in my mind several times.

"technically i am, I'm sorry if me standing up for myself and saying no more has you boys on edge i won't stop though. i like being this strong confident person instead of the weak defenseless mouse i once was" i said

he frowned

"you were never weak Bella" said Sam

"yeah i was and i clung to the first person to offer me protection from the danger i attracted, unfortunately the cure was much worse than the sickness" i said

i gave him a level look and he seemed to get my meaning.

"just so you know the pack respects you now but I'm not sure if its for a good reason" said Sam

"i won't let them blame you, if worse comes to worse i tell them the truth Charlie would never believe them anyways he still wants to shoot Edward for what he did" i said

that much was true even if Charlie found evidence his baby girl set that fire he would cover it up. i would pin my safety on being daddy's little girl any day. Sam chuckled picturing dad shooting Edward no doubt

"not that it would do him any good but i would actually pay to see that" said Sam

"I'll keep my cell handy maybe i can get a shot of his face before Charlie fires" i said

with a laugh.

he joined me in a case of the giggles before he got serious again.

"just be careful when you see them again we worry about not being there for you tomorrow" said Sam

i smiled up at Sam the guy was becoming like a big brother to me already.

"don't worry i don't plan on being alone with them that much so that will make conversations limited i hope" i said

he nodded in appreciation of my plan.

"so any more worries big brother?' i said

he shook his head no

"great so lets go have some fun you look like you could use a serious dose of it" i teased

he chuckled and chased me back to the group. i was laughing when he caught me until i saw Jake tense up. something was wrong. Sam set me on my feet and approached Jake and Paul. they were arguing about something and i couldn't tell what.

Jake's responses were mostly growls and i wondered what could have set him off. Paul seemed oblivious to his growls and instead strode towards me. he was shaking so bad i knew he was about to phase.

"it's all your fault" said Paul

then he phased and headed straight for us. Bella was urging me to run in our head. i quelled that urge and took control of the body. the worse thing you can do when faced with any kind of predator was run. so instead i balled my fist and swung. i heard a resounding crack and a whimper as i connected with Paul's nose.

a second after-wards Jake had him pined by his throat to the ground. i backed away slowly while Paul struggled to rise.

"c'mon Bella let's go diving they'll join us when they cool down"  
said Quill.

i sighed and vanished inside. i changed into my swim suit but pulled on a cover up at the last minute. no need to give the whole pack a show walking up to the cliffs. Leah decided to join us and it was then i realized she was part of the pack now.

i was so relieved that i could talk to her now but i wanted to know what Paul was complaining about. i figured Leah would tell me before the boys would. so i asked her while we walked up to the cliffs


	6. Chapter 6

Rise 6

i tried to focus on what Leah was saying while we walked up to the cliffs. apparently Paul blamed me for their continued phasing. i wondered if i told him i was planning on leaving after high school would he chill out. especially if the Cullens had no reason to return. i voiced this to Leah and she said she would pass the information on.

Quill and Embry were laughing about how i straight out punched Paul in the nose in full phase. i now had balls of steel according to Embry. we reached the top of the cliff they usually dove from.

"we decided to start slow until you get the hang of it" said Sam

i could see his logic but i wanted to jump from something higher.

"c' mon Quill lets show her how its done" said Embry

he stepped back to the tree line and ran forward towards the cliff. a second later he was sailing out into the air and then plummeting to the water below. Quill followed him a second later. then Leah stepped up i watched how she did it then i went.

i could see the apprehension on sam's face as i ran towards the cliff. i hit the edge and jumped forward. the sensation was incredible. it was like flying for half a second before i free fell. the Adrenalin rush was incredible as i watched the water rise up to meet me. i took a quick breath and almost lost it when the ice cold water closed over my head.

i instantly kicked to the surface. i broke water with one word on our minds

_"again"_

i swam towards the shore where Quill stood waiting for me and climbed out with the intent to do it again

"so how was it?' said Quill

"wow" was all i could say.

i heard a yell and turned Sam was plunging into the water followed closely by Jake then Paul. Paul glared at me and rubbed his nose. Quill burst into laughter and Paul growled at him. i followed Embry back up the cliff and we did it again and again until the sun started to go down.

i wanted to stay even after it did. i could see in the dark now and wanted to try the jump under the moons light. Sam seemed to sense this but he still quelled my fun. instead we headed down to the beach and the boys gathered some firewood.

Leah was walking with Paul so i gave them privacy and hoped she would smooth things over for me. while the rest of the pack gathered firewood Sam apparently made a beer run.

he handed me a beer. i popped the top and took a swig. i didn't truly care for the taste of beer but the buzz was nice and it was what normal teenagers did wasn't it

."so Bella when did you get the artwork?' said Sam

he was looking at my chest and i grinned at him. yep teen aged boys definitely. i looked down at my outfit and grinned most of the design was showing through the now see through cover up.

"a few weeks after he left, Charlie doesn't know the extent of it though" i said

Jake flopped down next to me and rested his hand on the design on my thigh. he traced the vine with his fingers. something fluttered in my gut and i almost threw him down and had him right there. damn it's been too long. Bella was either mortified or laughing her ass off in my head i couldn't tell from the sound she was making.

"how far does it go?" said Jake

i leaned forward grabbed the bottom of my shift and pulled it off over my head. then i leaned forward so Jake could get a closer look at my back.

"are these burns?" he asked

i nodded yes and took another swig of my beer. Jake traced the design from my shoulders to my butt. i closed my eyes and leaned into his touch. it was soothing and i knew his feelings were genuine at least.

possibly a naive crush but at least real in there scope. his hand went down my arm and i smiled at him as i turned partially towards him. he kept tracing taking my silence for permission to continue his exploration.

his hand slid over my shoulder again and started down my front. i caught the errant hand and leaned into him

"unless your ready for more than friendship you need to stop that right now" i said

he smiled a mischievous little grin that had me wondering just who was going to get jumped tonight.

"they're beautiful" he said and leaned closer to me.

our lips met and i pulled him closer. we were going to go all out when someone cleared his throat.

"hey man if you want to do that go use my room ain't no one home at my place." said Quill

Jake blushed quite red and looked at his lap. i snuggled closer into his arms and he wrapped his arms around me and held me closer. it seemed that Jake was a bit shy or perhaps inexperienced i reasoned.

_"that makes two of us" said Bella _

_"oh no you have got to be kidding me, he never, oh shit" i said_

she frowned and pouted in my head. i smirked wickedly and pulled Jake's mouth down to mine. i caressed his lips with my tongue until he opened his lips wider. i heard what sounded like either a growl or purr coming from his throat.

i watched him gulp down some of his beer nervously. i stood and pulled him to his feet and headed towards Quill's house

"hey, heads up" said Quill

he tossed Jake the keys with a wink and a chuckle. i started pulling him again.

"are you sure you want to do this?" said Jake

he hesitated on the porch. i turned to face him

"don't you want me Jake?" i said

he swallowed nervously and had his eyes riveted on my breasts."

_oh yeah he wanted us i muttered_

he nodded dumbly not trusting his voice to speak his wishes out loud. i grinned took the keys from him and unlocked the door to Quill's i walked in and Jake followed me in. he seemed to know just where Quill's room was so i let Jake lead. even if i could have figured it out by the smell alone.

Quill's room was a mess but the bed was mostly clear. motorcycles and half clad chicks adorned the walls. i rolled my eyes typical teenagers. i kissed Jake again and led him towards the bed. his hand came up and cupped my breast and i actually moaned into his mouth. that was all the incentive he needed. one minute we were kissing on each other the next we were on the bed and he was undoing my pathetic excuse for swim wear.

his hands left a trail of fire everywhere he touched. Bella was panting in my head and i just grinned. fortunately i was experienced and i had no qualms about teaching them what they had been missing. Jake really didn't seem to need that much nudging and i assumed it was the whole wolf instinct thing guiding him.

i knew that one day he would find his imprint and leave us. i just wanted to make sure he could please her enough for her to never look else where. with a few murmured encouragements we were soon going full scale.

halfway through the experience i let Bella have the forefront so she could experience her first orgasm.

she came screaming his name at the top of her lungs and i was glad she said the right name. we drifted off to sleep a few minutes later sticky from sweat and other fluids. we woke to Quill shooing us out of the house.

we hastily dressed while we both giggled and acted like complete idiots. we walked to Jake's house and i crashed in his bed. billy was already asleep when we got there so Jake had to hush me several times.

by this time i had finished my third beer for the night and i passed out on Jake's bed

i woke the next morning with Jake's head on my stomach. he was drooling into my belly button. my stomach lurched and i shoved Jake hard. he came to when he hit the floor but i was already heading for the bathroom. i emptied my stomach twice before Jake came into the room

"you ok?" he asked

i nodded yes and glanced at the wall i spotted the clock and moaned.

"great I've got to hurry, they'll be releasing charlie in a few hours" i said

Jake grinned at me

"it only takes a few minutes" he said

i chuckled

"yes but if i start now i would never leave and then my poor dad would have to deal with them" i said

he sighed and stepped back. i could tell he didn't want me to leave and truthfully i would rather not see them. any of them for that matter but Charlie mustn't be left alone with them.

"hang on I'll walk you out" he said

i waited for him to throw on his pants. he came out a few minutes later and we both walked to my truck. we kissed for a few minutes until i heard one of the pack members wolf whistle at us. i lost my composure and chuckled. climbed into my truck started it and drove away. i headed for my house.

i wasn't sure if i wanted to take a shower or go see them with the scent of Jake and sex on my person.

_"they probably would smell it either way" said Bella _

so i shrugged and headed for my shower. scrubbed myself up and then climbed out. i walked into the room pulled out my black leather biker pants, my super tight Harley tank top. i noted the hickey on my shoulder and grinned oh yeah they would definitely know and what they knew he would to.

i grabbed my hair dryer and did my hair in the sex hair look and then applied makeup. i was getting better at using makeup and styling products now. Bella never used to use them all that much but i found that just a little makeup and a few choice words had the boys falling at our feet.

our figure had rounded out more in the last few months. since i took over Bella actually ate now. she had lost quite a bit of weight during those first few weeks and i was trying to tone her up some now. from the appearance in the mirror i had been doing a good job. i slid on a pair of high heeled boots.

grabbed one of my more fashionable purses. one i had picked up on a shopping trip with Angela and Jessica in Port Angeles. it was made out of a license plate and was actually quite cute. plus it could double as a weapon. at least against human assailants anyways.

i grabbed my leather biker jacket and headed for the front door. i had an hour or so before they would even let me see Charlie so it hit the diner and got breakfast. after listening to the waitress go on and on about how worried she was about my father

i paid for my food. left her a healthy tip for her concern. i headed for the hospital with my head held high. i parked in the parking lot after i circled it twice. i didn't spot anything that either looked like it belonged to a Cullen or was a rental. i hoped they weren't here yet.

maybe i could get Charlie home before having to deal with them.

i hopped out of my truck and headed for the front door at a brisk pace. quicker than i would have normally walked before the change. i walked onto the floor and checked in with the nurse on duty. she gave me Charlie's room number and i headed for his room. i wanted to warn Charlie before he saw them.

i knew he wanted to shoot Edward but i had no idea how he felt about Carlisle or the others. Alice he might forgive but he's never really met Jasper or Emmett. Charlie was sitting up in the bed flipping through channels on the small TV and cursing that the reception was so horrible.

"hey dad" i said

i gave him a quick hug and turned to look at the TV. he turned to look at me a frowned. his eyes widened

"wow bells you really have changed haven't you, what is that on your neck?" charlie asked

he narrowed his eyes and went into dad mode. i wanted to laugh at him

"it's called a hickey dad and before you freak Jake did it" i said

i gave him a level stare. his eyes widened and he glanced at the mark again.

"Jake? you and Jake?" he said

he sounded hopeful

"at the moment we haven't discussed anything more than a physical relationship yet" i said

i didn't want charlie to get his hopes up for grandchildren and white picket fences. Jake and i were being realistic about this whole thing. i didn't want to risk either of our hearts. mine and Bella's was still fractured. Jake's was young and impressionable.

"just be careful he's younger than you and not really legal yet" said Charlie.

Bella mentally groaned and i suppressed the very real urge to do so in real life. i needed to warn Charlie however so it was time to kill his joy with some bad news.

"dad , Alice called last night they're coming out to deal with the house today" i said

Charlie's reaction was immediate and just as i predicted. he hissed his breath in through his nose and said "is he coming?"

i knew immediately who he was referring to. the hatred in Charlie's tone was evident

"no Alice didn't say he was but Carlisle and Alice will be for sure and possibly one of his brothers" i said

i wasn't sure which one would be coming so i just kept if vague. he looked at me and studied me for a few minutes

"are you ok with seeing them again?" said charlie

"honestly no i would rather never see any of them ever again" i said

i heard a gasp and turned to see Alice's stricken face in the doorway.


	7. Chapter 7

Rise 7

i stared at her until she said hi to charlie. the look of hurt never left her face.

"sorry Alice but bells is still a bit pissed at eddy" said Charlie

Alice frowned at his use of that dreaded nickname and i barely stifled the urge to laugh. she turned to look at me and i could swear she was checking us out. i likewise did the same. she looked like shit or as much as one of their kind can. her eyes had dark circles under them that looked like bruises now. there had been a small amount of discoloration before but not on this scale.

"you look good Bella" said Alice

i nodded to her compliment

"likewise" i said

the platitude falling smoothly from my tongue. she snorted, obviously she knew i was only being polite.

"Alice not that it isn't nice to see you but what are you doing here, shouldn't you be at the house" said Charlie

he could tell i was uncomfortable bless his soul and he was trying to make her leave. score one for daddy dearest

"oh i..ah" stammered Alice

"just wanted to check on how your doing chief Swan, Bella" said Carlisle

he walked into the room and towards Charlie's bed. i nodded towards him and then did something I've never done before.

"Dr Cullen" i said

he looked a little taken aback by the formality in my tone. he eyed me with a confused look on his face. i smirked at his puzzled look.

"I'll be fine once they let me out of here" said Charlie

he looked at me standing stiffly by the window and trying to ignore Alice.

"it would probably be best if you spoke to my deputy about the house I'm likely to be on leave for awhile whether i want to or not" said charlie

Carlisle caught the direction of his gaze and frowned. i was still ignoring Alice and she finally got the hint that i wasn't about to talk to her. i couldn't allow her to weaken my resolve and she could very easily. she left the room with a muffled sob. Carlisle glared at me. Carlisle turned back towards my father.

"shouldn't you check on that?" said charlie

"my son can handle it" said Carlisle

i wondered briefly which son he was referring to but i assumed i would find out. Carlisle was staring at me again with an odd look on his face.

"Bella may i have a word with you?" said Carlisle.

i narrowed my eyes at him and in the coldest voice i could summon i said

"it's Isabella to you"

Carlisle had the audacity to look shocked and was about to say something more when Charlie cut him off.

"perhaps another time doctor Cullen" said Charlie

i grinned to myself. Charlie was picking up on my feelings on the matter. i wanted to applaud him, i truly loved Charlie as much as Bella did at the moment. Carlisle looked shocked and then he quickly schooled his features.

"but of course it can wait I'm sure" said Carlisle

my rebuff had hurt him i could tell and Bella was bothered by my cold demeanor towards them.

"actually i would like a word with you Dr Cullen, bells would you mind checking to see when i will be out of here?" said charlie.

"Sure dad" i said

i nodded leaned over and gave Charlie a kiss on the cheek. i would have normally told charlie not to hurt him but at the moment i didn't care. i strutted out of the room and down the hall. i almost chuckled when i caught Carlisle watching me.

i could guess what my father was going to tell him and i didn't envy Carlisle one bit. i wondered if Charlie would bring up the fictitious trouble story i created.

i hoped so but i wish i could be there to see his face when he did. i heard soft voices talking lower than a human could hear. i frowned and ignored the direction they were coming from. i could hear everything they said anyways. Alice's voice was easy to pick out. she sounded distraught and downright weepy. the next voice sent a chill up my spine.

_oh shit they brought Jasper said Bella_

i could feel her panicking inside me and i tried to instinctively calm her down. we could deal with Jasper it just would be trickier than the others.

in many ways i considered Jasper the most dangerous of the whole Cullen clan. Alice you could blind with indecision, Edward i could shield against. the others were all normal but Jasper could take away your will to fight with his gift.

i would have to be on guard constantly around him. unless i made it too uncomfortable for him to remain in the same room as i was. i smirked and stopped at the nurses station. i waited for the nurse to acknowledge me.

she did after a few minutes and stepped towards me and froze. her eyes were riveted behind me and i could guess who stood there. the woman's heartbeat sped up noticeably and i knew she had to be giving off a serious lust vibe.

she was focused so intently on him because it could only be one person that i had to turn around. i kept my face impassive as i turned to look at Jasper. he was ignoring the nurse but i could tell the emotions she was giving off were effecting him.

he looked even worse than Alice but still the woman didn't seem to care. i met his cold stare with one of my own

"we need to talk" said jasper.

i crossed my arms over my chest.

"no " i said

he narrowed his eyes at me and instead of respecting my wishes he grabbed my arm and started for the door. i could easily pull my arm from his grasp but i didn't want to give myself away. he pulled me outside next to a small gazebo and then spun me to face him. i glared at him until he spoke.

"why did you do that she missed you" said Jasper

i raised an eyebrow and met his gaze dispassionately. i narrowed my eyes at him.

"she will get over it" i said

i caught her approach out of the corner of my eye.

"what happened to you all I'm getting is anger off of you?" he said

i tried to pull my arm back but he wasn't about to release it

"why do you care?" i said

i honestly didn't want to be dragged in by their lies again. he looked sad for a few moments

"of course i care Bella your like a sister to me" he said

i gave him a patented yeah right look and snorted.

"don't fuck with me Jasper i know it was all a game to you guys so just cut the crap" i said

my tone was harsh and i actually saw the anger flash in his eyes as well as the confusion.

"what, what are you saying who put that idea in your head?" said Jasper

i gave him the look again.

"duh Edward who do you think" i said.

jasper looked at our feet and promptly began swearing in Spanish.

"and you believed him, oh Bella" said Alice

she moved forward to hug me but i finally had enough and forcibly pulled our hand back. the jacket sleeve ripped under his grip and i all but growled at the damage his grip had done. i dodged her attempt at a hug and glared coldly at her.

"just do me a favor finish whatever you have to do with the house and leave"i said

i turned to go back inside.

"Bella?" said Alice

i paused and without turning around said"you two should hunt you look like shit"

i pushed open the door to the lobby and walked back to dad's room. this time without Jasper's interference i was able to actually get an answer from the nurse. it seemed like the paperwork had already been signed to release my dad they were just waiting on an orderly with a wheelchair.

i pulled off my jacket before entering the room and walked in. Carlisle brushed past me on the way out. he looked decidedly sadder and more haggard for some reason. if i didn't know any better i would say he wasn't sleeping.

"your kids went to get some food perhaps you should join them your looking a bit pale doc" i said

he stared at me as if seeing me for the first time.

"yes perhaps your right hopefully we'll see each other again, Isabella" he said

he walked out the door and i waited for it to spring back closed.

"i sprang you there just waiting for a wheelchair" i said

Charlie groaned out loud. i walked over to the cupboard and grabbed his clothes. he looked from the clothes to me and i stood there dumbly for a few seconds

"ah bells?" said Charlie

i turned bright red oh yeah modesty. i stepped outside the door and debated just grabbing a wheelchair and pushing him out myself. i was itching to hear what Charlie told the doc and i didn't want to scry to do it.

"ok all clear" said Charlie from the other side of the door.

i opened it again and looked at my dad. he looked like a new person in his own clothes.

"so how'd it go with the doc?" i said

dad continued to tuck in his shirt.

"fine i think he got my point" said Charlie

"he looked like shit and so did the kids" i said

i wanted Charlie to talk to me about what he saw not resort to magic to find out what he should trust his own daughter with.

"yeah i imagine he isn't sleeping much, martial problems you know, apparently Eddie ran away from home and his wife is really depressed about it" said Charlie

he ended the statement with a snort that told me he thought Edward was a punk or worse.

"I'm sure he'll find his way home and if not there's always counseling" i said.

Charlie nodded and walked towards the door

"so what did you say to him that you didn't want me to hear?" i said

i added just a bit of power into the question so i actually would get an answer.

"just my opinions on his son and the way they left you, i don't like what they did and i hope your smart enough to steer clear of their sort again" said Charlie

i grinned at him and hugged the man close for a few seconds. he broke away looking slightly self conscious. he frowned suddenly at my arm. i looked down at my jacket

"what happened to your jacket?" he said

i sighed and laughed nervously

"i caught it in the automatic door and tore it trying to get it free" i said

i was glad i didn't bruise as easily as i used to i didn't want to have to explain Jasper's finger prints on my arm. the orderly finally showed up almost ten minutes after we were supposed to be checked out already. Charlie reluctantly sat in the chair and the huge orderly pushed him out the door.

he waited while i brought my truck around and helped Charlie climb into the passenger seat. i noted the Cullen's car was gone from the parking lot or at least the one i thought was there's.

i drove dad home made him a descent dinner and left him tucked on the couch watching c span. i called Jake and told him how it went with the Cullens. i left out Jasper's man handling though no need to get the pack riled and the last thing i wanted to risk was my protectors getting injured going after Jasper and the others.

i wondered if i should go check to see what the Cullens were up to. after i heard Charlie go to bed i climbed out my window. i headed toward the ridge i had watched their house burn from. i stood there in the moonlight watching with binoculars i didn't truly need. the Cullens were walking through the wreckage looking decidedly depressed. i almost felt sorry for them.

Alice suddenly froze and i watched her eyes go distant for a few seconds. then she looked straight at me.

i lowered the looking glass and said "oh shit"

i headed back towards the house at a dead run. i almost made it to until someone blind sided me. i rolled in the dirt and leaves i came up swearing at whoever was responsible. i looked up and found myself staring at Carlisle of all people.

"Bella?" said Carlisle

i let go the use of my nickname by him and climbed to my feet.


	8. Chapter 8

Rise 9

i immediately felt dizzy and swayed on my feet. just how hard did he hit me? i felt strong arms pick me up and started to protest. i was dually ignored as i was rushed away in his arms. the darkness claimed us both for awhile no matter how much i tried to fight it. i came to in a hotel room bed. i heard soft voices arguing on the other side of the room. all i caught of the argument was she shouldn't be.

i frowned and opened my eyes. i shifted so i could sit up with my arms supporting me. i immediately felt strong arms help me to sit up. i turned my head and gazed into the worried eyes of Carlisle.

_"well this is just wonderful" remarked Bella _

"did anyone get the license plate on that truck?" i said.

someone chuckled in response to my joke and then was quickly hushed.

"i don't find this funny at all what in the world were you doing in the middle of the woods at night" said Carlisle.

i rolled my eyes the man really did sound like a dad sometimes.

"damn you've got that dad thing down pat don't you?" i said

i went to sling my legs out of bed and he shoved them back in. he tucked the blanket down around my legs.

"you need to rest i hit you pretty hard I'm surprised i didn't kill you' said Carlisle

i winced i could just imagine how he would react to that. even if he hated the person Carlisle would still feel guilty if he killed someone. i oddly felt guilty for burning down his house. he pushed me back in the pillows. i oddly wanted to reassure him i also wouldn't mind if he kept his hand where it was. he removed it to my disappointment.

i looked around the room to see Jasper frowning at me. i guess he caught my disappointment and perhaps a bit of the lust. not that i could help that even Bella was affected by Carlisle he was one of the most attractive males we had ever met. i would not deny that i felt some very real feelings of lust when it came to him. i shook my head to clear those thoughts from it.

i had some very real problems to deal with now. i had been caught well sort of red handed. i wondered where that phrase came from. Bella hissed, focus to me and i instantly cleared my head. Jasper was watching me but Alice was noticeably absent.

"where is Alice?" i asked

"getting a few of your things so you can stay with us for awhile" said Jasper

he looked weary and still some what pissed off. i met his eyes but in my mind Bella was panicking what if she found it. i started to get up and i instantly had Carlisle pushing me back down.

"easy you could have a concussion" he said

"well you could try taking me to the hospital" i snapped

i saw Carlisle flinch and instantly regretted it. whatever happened between Edward and Bella it had been hard on them all i could see that now and i felt like a wretch for burning their former home.

"we know about Laurent, Isabella would you mind explaining what you were thinking?" said Jasper

i frowned oh great the numb nuts came back now of all times

"that would depend on why you want to know" i said

i wasn't about to give up our hard earned independence and fall back into being their pet again. Jasper actually looked upset by my rebuke.

"why are you being like this?" said Carlisle

his voice was so soft it broke Bella's heart. fortunately i was in charge right now.

"why, i can't believe you have the nerve to ask me that" i said

ok they were pissing me off now and i wanted out of there. i started to get up again. Carlisle pushed me back down and i screamed in frustration.

"stop doing that" i yelled back at him.

he winched but continued to hold me down. i knew i could get him to let go of me but i didn't want to give that much away.

"then stop being a stubborn child" said Carlisle

"Carlisle in case you haven't noticed most trees are younger than you so everyone would be a child compared to you" i smarted back

he actually looked offended and probably a bit angry. which means he must not know about the house.

"tell us why you are talking to Laurent" said Jasper

i decided on the sarcastic response

"cause he's a great conversationalist" i replied dryly

Jasper glared at me. he opened his mouth to say more and Alice chose that moment to come in. she was frowning so i assumed she probably saw the fire pit in the backyard. the melted stereo pieces would be a telltale sign of what i did to their gifts. She stared at me then frowned she walked over to Jasper. she set down the bag she was carrying and opened it.

i could guess already what she had in it. she reached in pulled out what was left of the car stereo and a perfume bottle. it was the bottle i had filled with Laurent' venom.

_oh great the shit had hit the fan Bella muttered._

Jasper looked at the stereo but left it where it sat. the bottle he picked up uncorked and smelled it. his eyes went wide and honestly it was the first time i had seen any of them shocked and i found it oddly gratifying. he narrowed his eyes and handed the bottle to Carlisle. he smelled it too then eyed me.

he had the look on his face as if he were dealing with an errant child. it ticked me off when Edward did it and when he did it was worse. i suddenly regretted ever wanting to be a part of this family. Edward's condescending was bad enough the last thing i wanted was to be treated like a child for all eternity.

"it appears you have a bit of explaining to do" said Carlisle.

Alice said something so fast i didn't catch it but i could guess it was about Jake. Jasper growled and shifted uncomfortably.

"no i don't" i said

i climbed out of the bed crossed the room and grabbed my bag off the table i held out my hand to Carlisle for the venom. he looked at my hand and pulled his hand back. i put my hand on my hip and glared up at him.

"no Bella you will sit and you will explain to us just what you've been up to for the last few weeks" said Carlisle

so that's what they wanted to know, fine so be it.

"well lets see first after my disaster aka birthday and my supposed other family kicked me to the side of the road i fell into a depression so deep that my dad made funeral arrangements and hid the knives" i said

they winced but i continued.

"then after seeing the trauma i was putting my dad through when he nearly had a heart attack at work. i snapped out of it"i said

they looked completely shocked. i truly didn't care if they were offended right now. they needed to know how i felt about them. Bella made no protest in my head and all i felt was her support .

"so i burned everything that reminded me of him and i do mean everything" i said

their mouths dropped open in shock and i stared at them. i suppose i was waiting for some sort of reaction.

"so what i saw did happen, i thought you were trying to kill yourself" said Alice

Jasper frowned at her so i assumed she didn't tell him.

"what vision?" said Jasper

she looked guilty for half a second

"i saw her pouring gasoline down our stairs and over Edwards piano, i didn't show you the drawings because she wasn't wearing any clothes" said Alice

she finished the statement with a puzzled look and i would swear she would have been blushing if she still possessed the ability.

"you lit our house on fire?" said Carlisle

the disappointment i heard in his tone made something in me snap.

"yes i did because I'm human and that's what we do when someone tells you they care and then walks away with a just kidding" i said

my tone dripping contempt and coldness.

"we're sorry we didn't know you would react this way we thought you would understand" said Alice

"understand what's to understand you played your game and then moved on to other distractions Edward told me how you are" i said

Carlisle looked less then pleased by that statement and i wondered just how much of his personality was suppressed rage.

man these vamps sure could use counseling.

"and how is that?" said Jasper

"flighty easily bored, surprised you practice monogamy actually" i said

Jasper looked downright pissed by my answer

"and he told you this?" he said

"yes exactly right after he said he never loved me and that i was just a new toy. then he told me i would move on and that i should grow old gracefully and become a damn baby factory" i said

my anger was rising with each word and so was Bella's. she had plans after graduation that she had before the Cullens and none of them were to be a housewife and mother. she had ambition and drive. i would help her to achieve her goals no matter what but first i had to deal with a certain persistent vamp family.

"oh Bella he was just trying to protect you, he didn't mean those things" said Alice

"yes he did Alice on some level he meant it or he would have never thought about it and FYI i don't need his protection anymore" i said

"what do you mean is that why you have the venom are you planning on turning yourself, if so you shouldn't Edward didn't want you to.." said Alice

"I DON'T CARE WHAT EDWARD WANTED!" i shouted at her.

she flinched away from my anger and was about to reply when i cut her off.

"besides i don't need to that's only a last resort anyways I've got the pack to help me now" i said

we went slightly wistful thinking about the night before with Jake. damn that boy made me hot. Carlisle looked completely shocked.

"the wolves are back?" said Carlisle

"and she's sleeping with one" said jasper

i snorted

"so what if i am, Edward has his distraction why shouldn't i?" i said

"Edward is moping around the house without you he's lost and so are we" said Alice "Esme sits by the window and stares out of it, she hardly moves anymore she misses you both so bad" said Carlisle

he left out the obvious sexual tension i was reading off of him. it was apparent he hadn't been getting any for months. poor Carlisle i could help with that if he wanted.

"Emmett and rose have fled the house and gone on a twenty third honeymoon" said jasper

"and this is my fault how?" i said

"of course it's not your fault but we are suffering your loss too you know" said Alice

i sighed ok so i wasn't as mad at them as i was at Edward.

"besides wolves are dangerous especially young ones you need to stay away from them" said Jasper

i tried to rein in the snarl rising in my throat.

"i don't recall asking your opinion" i said

"Bella we are just concerned for your safety and speaking of which why is Laurent afraid of you?" said Jasper

i shrugged and came up with something plausible.

"because i was standing with the pack when he showed and i held them back until he said something stupid" i said

"he said you let him live in exchange for his service what does that mean?" said jasper "it means essentially he is our spy" i said

"did he give you this?" said Carlisle

he was holding up the vial.

"yes as a sign of his loyalty" i said.


	9. Chapter 9

Rise 10

Carlisle was still holding the vial of venom and showed no signs of relinquishing it. i was about to ask for it back when my phone rang. i flipped it open without looking.

"where are you your house smells like leech and Charlie said you went with them what the hell is going on?" said Jake

"Jake honey calm down it was just Alice in my room getting a few things" i said

"then why did i smell one that wasn't familiar?" said Jake

the blood drained from my face.

"how old was the scent and how is Charlie?" i said

"a few hours older than hers relax bell your dad wasn't even home then" said Jake

i sighed and tried to ignore the vampires staring at me while i talked. there was no doubt they were listening in to every word.

"where are you?" said Jake

i knew he was hoping he could come pick me up. i had paced towards the desk in the room and was staring at the notepad setting on it.

"best rest in port angeles" i said

"what room?" said Jake

i reached for the door and Alice held it closed. i glared at her and willed her to move. the last thing i wanted was an argument with her in Jake's earshot.

"don't worry I'll find it just sit tight" said Jake.

Alice was shaking her head no for some reason. for some reason i felt a sense of foreboding

"no hang on I'm fine with them they won't hurt me but i don't want to leave Charlie unprotected" i said.

and i can protect my self i added mentally

"babe are you sure?" said Jake

"yeah I'm fine just watch over Charlie for me ok sweetheart" i said

the vampires were all making faces except Carlisle. he looked worried for some reason. i could almost see Jake warring with himself. i knew he wanted to get me away from the Cullens because he thought they were a danger to me and on the other hand he also saw the need to protect Charlie. i was slightly irritated that they assumed i would automatically want to hide with them.

_"we are through hiding" Bella piped in._

i smirked since the meadow Bella had come to the realization that vampires weren't as all powerful as she thought they were. we could kill them and it gave her a confidence she had never experienced before.

i made kissy noises into the phone and Jake responded.

he knew what i was trying to do and instinctively helped me out. man i love that wolf, whoever he imprints on better treat him right or i will rip her heart out.

"i love you hun but i gotta go I'm starving see you soon" i said

i felt his reluctance to hang up and honestly i didn't want to either. i hadn't lied about the food though so with some last kisses and so with thinly veiled sexual promises we hung up. i shoved the phone into my pocket and glared at Alice. she crossed her arms across her chest and glared back.

"Alice dear please move I'll take her down so she can get some food" said Carlisle.

i sighed apparently they were determined to be my defenders whether i needed them or not. Alice stepped aside and handed Carlisle my coat as he trailed me out of the room. i felt absurdly like i was being guarded. like i was some sort of prisoner and they were worried i would run.

Carlisle was quiet as he walked beside me. he seemed to be lost in thought for a few minutes.

"do you love him?" said Carlisle

the question came out of the blue and it shocked me. i could answer it honestly of course or i could lie and drive them away permanently. i turned to look at him he looked pained and slightly worried. i could guess why, if Edward was truly not dealing with this well. he had to be concerned about his son.

"we are just lovers" i answered and he sighed in relief.

i turned my head to stare at him. i stopped walking

"that doesn't mean i intend to jump back into his arms either" i said

he nodded "i understand he really messed up this time didn't he?" said Carlisle

"yes he did" i said

i walked into the small convenience store grabbed a hand basket and started grabbing whatever caught my interest. i truly wasn't paying attention until Carlisle said something about guacamole chips and mint cookies. i looked at my basket and i felt the blush coloring my cheeks. we rarely did that anymore thanks to my presence.

"you've really changed since we left" said Carlisle

_you have no idea Bella muttered in my head. _i shrugged and decided to get my choices anyways even if they resembled a pregnant woman's food choices. i froze and swallowed,

_"what if we are?" said Bella_

"are you all right your heart just sped up" said Carlisle

he kept his voice low enough only i could hear it but that wasn't really my concern. i nervously made my way to the first aid row and grabbed a home pregnancy test. Carlisle saw it but wisely said nothing about it.

"let me guess you didn't use protection" said Carlisle

he sounded disappointed in me and in fact i agreed with him. how could i be so stupid, i really needed to stop thinking with my libido. i went to pay for my purchases and Carlisle beat me to it. he even carried the bag despite my protests.

we started walking back to the hotel when suddenly there was a whoosh of air and Carlisle was gone. i froze in shock and used my new senses to try and find him. i heard a grunt of pain and started in that direction when a man stepped out in front of me.

no not a man my senses supplied but a vampire. he grinned at me. i raised our shields just barely in time. he rebounded off them and i made him explode before he could try again. i heard clapping and turned to look. another one walked out of the shadows. i blasted him but somehow he deflected my talent.

i tried a few more things when those didn't work i summoned two shadow wolves and as they tore him apart i ran to help Carlisle. just because i was angry with them didn't mean i wished them dead. i rounded the corner and found Carlisle on his knees. his arms were out to his sides being held by two newborns. Victoria was standing in front of him with a cruel smile on her face.

"Bella Run" hissed Carlisle.

by now we were both seeing red so self preservation was out the window. i was just too pissed to think beyond killing them for hurting someone as nice as Carlisle. i threw my first attack aiming at both his captors. they both exploded in front of a shocked Victoria.

i heard someone run off in the shadows, i could guess who that was and i would deal with him later. Carlisle climbed to his feet and attacked Victoria the second his arms were released. she screamed for her back up and tried to evade his grip. then Carlisle did something i had never seen him do, he punched her.

he was pounding on her when her friends showed up and i saw no sign of his stopping. he seemed enraged beyond measure. her friends were closing on us so i did my best to keep them off of both of us. i was quickly tiring and thought we were both going to die if he didn't snap out of it.

when Jasper and Alice suddenly joined the fight. we were more than relieved. together we finished killing off her goon squad and i made my way to a still pissed off Carlisle. he was still tearing up the pieces of Victoria when he no longer needed to do so.

"Carlisle" i said.

he was honestly scaring me with his single minded rage.

he was acting animalistic and i knew this wasn't how he normally acted.

he ignored me

"CARLISLE!" i yelled at him

his eyes met mine and he looked so lost and sad i wanted to hug him.

"we have to burn her that's enough she's gone" i said

Carlisle let me ferry him away while Alice and Jasper grabbed the pieces. a trash barrel was their funeral pyre . i hugged Carlisle and i felt him sob into my arms.

"easy it's ok" i found myself comforting him.

he shook his head no and i noticed he was clutching what looked like a locket in his hand. i gently pried open his fingers and he numbly let me. it was an old locket with a cameo front of a mother and child. it looked vaguely familiar so i opened it and i instantly regretted it. staring back at me were familiar faces.

Emmett and Rosalie's , Alice and Jasper's and lastly my own and Edward's. my throat clenched up with tears the locket had been Esme's and she had worn it since last Christmas.

i suddenly felt sick when i realized what that meant. Esme was dead more than likely. Victoria must have been teasing him with that knowledge. my rage welled again and Bella's matched it

i heard Alice sob when i held up the necklace. Jasper held her close and tried to soothe her. i now understood Carlisle's complete lapse of control. with some effort and a lot of cooperation i manged to help Jasper get him back to the hotel room.

"we need to call Rose and Edward, can you do that?" i asked Jasper

he nodded sadly and i knew he was picking up whatever misery Carlisle was giving off.

"yeah just give me a few moments" said Jasper.

i was about to say something more when my phone rang


	10. Chapter 10

Rise 11

it was Sam on the phone instead of Jake.

"yeah?" i said

"oh thank gawd Bella are you all right?" said Sam

i was wondering why he was calling instead of Jake.

"yeah I'm fine we had a bit of a scuffle on this end how's charlie and why isn't Jake calling?" i said

silence greeted my question and i knew at once something was wrong.

"Sam?' i said

"oh gawd Bella I'm sorry i have to tell you this Jake's gone" said Sam

my heart clenched and tears welled in my eyes for the second time tonight. i forced the now sobbing Bella to the back of our mind i needed to think rationally and i couldn't do that if we were caught up in grief.

"what about charlie?" i questioned.

Bella quieted in the background and i had a feeling she would be holding our breath had she control of the lungs.

"he's in critical at forks, Jake phased in front of him he knows Bella" said Sam

i could hear the grief and guilt in that boys voice and i had to remember that they were still children despite their impressive skills.

"what happened?" i said

i was beginning to get the impression someone besides Victoria planned these attacks. unfortunately i needed to know more and that was what i was counting on from the pack. Jasper had already dialed Emmett and rose and i heard him say to meet us at their house.

"they came out of nowhere there was a damn army of them" said Sam

i heard him spit before he continued

"damn new leeches they were we had no choice charlie saw them so we phased and defended him as best we could." said Sam

he paused and i heard him hold back a sob. "some of them got past our defenses and got in the house." he said

"charlie and harry were watching a game before they appeared." said Sam

i could tell this was going to hurt but i had to ask.

"was there a red head with them?" i said

"no just a guy was leading them he was older than the others but not by much" said Sam "ok we're going to come to you as much as i hate to do this try to cover the damage" i said

"we did the ambulance and Charlie's people have already been here we had to vanish for awhile though" said Sam

i could guess what happened one of the neighbors probably heard the commotion and called the cops. i bet that was ironic for whoever took the call. my head was spinning until Bella said something

"it was a concerted attack" said Bella

i had to agree with her the timing was too precise for it to be either.

"what of harry?" i asked

"he didn't make it he had a bad heart and it couldn't take the stress apparently" said Sam

i sighed i could guess our house was being watched so i opted for a safer solution.

"meet us at the Cullen house" i said

Sam started to protest and i cut him off.

"Sam this isn't over and we both need to work together on this one" i said

i hung up the phone and called my mom. i received no answer and i was starting to get worried. jasper had hung up his phone and was about to ask me something when his phone rang. he answered it quickly

"yeah peter?" said Jasper

i had heard Alice say something about some old war buddy of jasper's. my mind caught on the war part of that statement. jasper was pacing and taking rapidly into the phone. he seemed agitated about something. he stopped suddenly and i saw rage over come jasper's features.

i felt Bella shiver and caught the flash of memory in her head of her last birthday. i looked away from Jasper and focused on Alice. she was holding Carlisle and rocking him like a child. i knelt beside them. she looked up into my eyes and i saw the unshed tears.

"Alice i need to talk to you" i said

she nodded and ran her hand down Carlisle's back. he moaned and i rested my hand on his shoulder to comfort him. seeing him like this made us angry and we were going to need that anger.

"Alice can you look ahead i don't think this was random and we need to prepare for anything else that may be coming our way" i said

she nodded and i watched her drop into a trance like state. i turned back towards Jasper. he was still yelling into the phone.

"i don't care just sit on him she's not dead" said jasper.

"who's not dead?" i questioned.

he looked up at me

"yeah that was her hold on" said jasper.

he held the phone out to me. i took it and held it to my ear.

"Bella here whats up?" i said

"oh thank the saints will you please tell Eddie here that your alive" said peter

"sure hold it up to his ear" i said

jasper grinned he must have noticed i didn't tell peter to release him. i smirked glad there was at least some humor to be found in all this. it helped take my mind off the impending feeling of doom i was currently experiencing.

"hello" came a soft voice i thought I'd never hear again.

Bella's spirits soared inside me.

"Edward?" i questioned

i heard him sigh in relief

"oh thank the lord i thought i lost you they said you were dead" said Edward

he said it all in a rush though that i was expecting someone to yell sold at the end of that statement.

"okay who said i was dead and what happened?" i said

he took a deep breath and i knew whatever he was going to say was bad.

"the other vampires I'm sorry i couldn't stop them they got here first and if it wasn't for peter they" he paused

"let's just say i owe him big time" said Edward

"I'm so sorry Bella i was just trying to keep you safe" he said

i frowned i really hated when someone assumed i couldn't handle something.

"yeah, yeah, yeah so what happened and why did you think i was dead?" i said

i honestly didn't want to get into confessions of undying love right now. my eyes tracked to Carlisle besides i was beginning to wonder why i didn't feel that little lift anymore when it came to hearing his voice.

odd i had felt that way with Carlisle before the fight. did that mean i had some unrequited feelings for him. something Bella never acknowledged before. i turned to look at her in our head and she shrugged.

she didn't know but she must have felt the lift with Carlisle and its absence with Edward. _"perhaps we've out grown him it has been a year almost" said Bella_

i nodded mentally and turned back to the phone conversation we could analyze all this when we weren't fighting for our lives

"what happened Edward?"i said

he was hedging and i knew it. no i didn't want to recap what I'd been feeling for the last few months

."Bella Rosalie found Alice's drawings we thought you were committing suicide i thought you were dead" he said

his voice broke and i realized just how much of an emo child he was. he even sounded like a little boy.

"no i am fine didn't Alice tell you?" i said

"yeah she told me you burned down the house in a fit of rage though and that just didn't sound like you so i didn't believe her" he said

he laughed a little. i know i probably startled him with how cold my voice sounded when i replied.

"why cause i don't have a temper or that I'm too uncoordinated to light a match?" i said silence greeted my comment

"holy shit you really did didn't you?" said Edward

"yes now get here these attacks are being planned and we need to plan" i said

jasper had gone over towards Alice and was talking softly to Carlisle. i could barely catch what was being said but i could guess what he was saying.

"ok I'll catch the next flight out but there's something i need to tell you" said Edward

his tone instantly made my stomach drop to my shoes.

"the volturi were here they know about you and they took your mom, I'm sorry Bella" he said

my mind went numb Bella screamed in the back of my head but i was numb. Bella's mom was a sweet but scatter brained woman from her memories i knew this. Bella was panicking in my head. sure they were going to kill her mom

"i tried to stop them but this boy with them he froze me i would have been dismembered by the others if Peter hadn't saved my ass basically" said Edward

he sounded scared and guilty.

"did they kill her?" i said.

my voice had taken on a cold distant tone that neighter of us recognized. the room surrounding me went silent. even Carlisle's sobs stopped.

"no they took her they said they were waiting to hear from Victoria about you" said Edward

"Edward give the phone back to Peter" i said

i heard shuffling and then Peter greeted me.

"first of all i must thank you" i said

"naw don't worry about it love we're happy to help your family after all" said Peter

i smiled

"I'm glad you feel that way peter because i need to ask you something" i said

"of course honey what do you need?" he said

he sounded like a complete flirt and i could hear Edward growling in the background.

"i need you to bring Edward home we need him here we'll arrange for a flight and a car where are you?" i said

i mentally kicked myself or at least Bella kicked me for the stupid question.

"Florida duh" he said

his voice sounded amused so i let it go.

"sure no problem hun besides I've always wanted to meet you" said Peter

Edward growled again

"tell Edward i said to stop growling" i said

peter chuckled and i heard him pass on the message

"I'm giving you back to jazz while we make the arrangements i look forward to meeting you too" i said


	11. Chapter 11

Rise 11

It was Sam on the phone instead of Jake.

"yeah?" I said

"oh thank gawd Bella are you all right?" said Sam

I was wondering why he was calling instead of Jake.

"yeah I'm fine we had a bit of a scuffle on this end how's charlie and why isn't Jake calling?" I said

Silence greeted my question and I knew at once something was wrong.

"Sam?' I said

"oh gawd Bella I'm sorry I have to tell you this Jake's gone" said Sam

My heart clenched and tears welled in my eyes for the second time tonight. I forced the now sobbing Bella to the back of our mind. I needed to think rationally and I couldn't do that if we were caught up in grief.

"what about Charlie?" I questioned.

Bella quieted in the background and I had a feeling she would be holding our breath had she control of the lungs.

"he's in critical at forks, Jake phased in front of him he knows Bella" said Sam

I could hear the grief and guilt in that boys voice and I had to remember that they were still children despite their impressive skills.

"what happened?" I said

I was beginning to get the impression someone besides Victoria planned these attacks. Unfortunately I needed to know more and that was what I was counting on from the pack. Jasper had already dialed Emmett and Rose and I heard him say to meet us at their house.

"They came out of nowhere there was a damn army of them" said Sam

I heard him spit before he continued

"Damn new leeches they were, we had no choice Charlie saw them so we phased and defended him as best we could." said Sam

He paused and I heard him hold back a sob.

"Some of them got past our defenses and got in the house." he said

"Charlie and Harry were watching a game before they appeared." said Sam

I could tell this was going to hurt but I had to ask.

"Was there a red head with them?" I said

"No just a guy was leading them he was older than the others but not by much" said Sam

"Ok we're going to come to you as much as I hate to do this try to cover the damage" I said

"We did the ambulance and Charlie's people have already been here we had to vanish for awhile though" said Sam

I could guess what happened one of the neighbors probably heard the commotion and called the cops. I bet that was ironic for whoever took the call. My head was spinning until Bella said something

_"It was a concerted attack"_ said Bella

I had to agree with her the timing was too precise for it to be either.

"What of Harry?" I asked

"He didn't make it he had a bad heart and it couldn't take the stress apparently" said Sam

I sighed I could guess our house was being watched so I opted for a safer solution.

"meet us at the Cullen house" I said

Sam started to protest and I cut him off.

"Sam this isn't over and we both need to work together on this one" I said

I hung up the phone and called my mom. I received no answer and I was starting to get worried. Jasper had hung up his phone and was about to ask me something when his phone rang. He answered it quickly

"Yeah Peter?" said Jasper

I had heard Alice say something about some old war buddy of Jasper's. My mind caught on the war part of that statement. Jasper was pacing and taking rapidly into the phone. He seemed agitated about something. He stopped suddenly and I saw rage over come Jasper's features.

I felt Bella shiver and caught the flash of memory in her head of her last birthday. I looked away from Jasper and focused on Alice. She was holding Carlisle and rocking him like a child. I knelt beside them. She looked up into my eyes and I saw the unshed tears.

"Alice I need to talk to you" I said

She nodded and ran her hand down Carlisle's back. He moaned and I rested my hand on his shoulder to comfort him. Seeing him like this made us angry and we were going to need that anger.

"Alice can you look ahead I don't think this was random and we need to prepare for anything else that may be coming our way" I said

She nodded and I watched her drop into a trance like state. I turned back towards Jasper. He was still yelling into the phone.

"I don't care just sit on him she's not dead" said Jasper.

"Who's not dead?" I questioned.

He looked up at me

"Yeah that was her hold on" said Jasper.

He held the phone out to me. I took it and held it to my ear.

"Bella here whats up?" I said

"Oh thank the saints will you please tell Eddie here that your alive" said Peter

"Sure hold it up to his ear" I said

Jasper grinned he must have noticed I didn't tell Peter to release him. I smirked glad there was at least some humor to be found in all this. It helped take my mind off the impending feeling of doom I was currently experiencing.

"Hello?" Came a soft voice I thought I'd never hear again.

Bella's spirits soared inside me.

"Edward?" I questioned

I heard him sigh in relief

"oh thank the lord I thought I lost you they said you were dead" said Edward

He said it all in a rush though so I was expecting someone to yell sold at the end of that statement.

"Okay who said I was dead and what happened?" I said

He took a deep breath and I knew whatever he was going to say was bad.

"The other vampires I'm sorry I couldn't stop them they got here first and if it wasn't for Peter they" he paused

"Let's just say I owe him big time" said Edward

"I'm so sorry Bella I was just trying to keep you safe" he said

I frowned I really hated when someone assumed I couldn't handle something.

"yeah, yeah, yeah so what happened and why did you think I was dead?" I said

I honestly didn't want to get into confessions of undying love right now. My eyes tracked to Carlisle besides I was beginning to wonder why I didn't feel that little lift anymore when it came to hearing his voice.

Odd I had felt that way with Carlisle before the fight. Did that mean I had some unrequited feelings for him. Something Bella never acknowledged before. I turned to look at her in our head and she shrugged.

She didn't know but she must have felt the lift with Carlisle and its absence with Edward.

_"Perhaps we've out grown him it has been a year almost" said Bella_

I nodded mentally and turned back to the phone conversation we could analyze all this when we weren't fighting for our lives

"What happened Edward?"I said

He was hedging and I knew it. No I didn't want to recap what I'd been feeling for the last few months

"Bella, Rosalie found Alice's drawings we thought you were committing suicide I thought you were dead" he said

His voice broke and I realized just how much of an emo child he was. He even sounded like a little boy.

"No i am fine didn't Alice tell you?" I said

"Yeah she told me you burned down the house in a fit of rage though and that just didn't sound like you so I didn't believe her" he said

He laughed a little. I know I probably startled him with how cold my voice sounded when I replied.

"Why cause I don't have a temper or that I'm too uncoordinated to light a match?" I said. Silence greeted my comment

"Holy shit you really did didn't you?" said Edward

"Yes now get here these attacks are being planned and we need to counter plan" I said

Jasper had gone over towards Alice and was talking softly to Carlisle. I could barely catch what was being said but I could guess what he was saying.

"Ok I'll catch the next flight out but there's something I need to tell you" said Edward

hHs tone instantly made my stomach drop to my shoes.

"The volturi were here they know about you and they took your mom, I'm sorry Bella" he said

My mind went numb Bella screamed in the back of my head but I was numb. Bella's mom was a sweet but scatter brained woman from her memories I knew this. Bella was panicking in my head. Sure they were going to kill her mom

"I tried to stop them but this boy with them he froze me I would have been dismembered by the others if Peter hadn't saved my ass basically" said Edward

He sounded scared and guilty.

"Did they kill her?" I said.

My voice had taken on a cold distant tone that neighter of us recognized. The room surrounding me went silent. Even Carlisle's sobs stopped.

"No they took her they said they were waiting to hear from Victoria about you" said Edward

"Edward give the phone back to Peter" I said

I heard shuffling and then Peter greeted me.

"First of all I must thank you" I said

"Naw don't worry about it love we're happy to help your family after all" said Peter

I smiled

"I'm glad you feel that way Peter because I need to ask you something" I said

"Of course honey what do you need?" he said

He sounded like a complete flirt and I could hear Edward growling in the background.

"I need you to bring Edward home we need him here we'll arrange for a flight and a car where are you?" I said

I mentally kicked myself or at least Bella kicked me for the stupid question.

"Florida duh" he said

His voice sounded amused so I let it go.

"Sure no problem hun besides I've always wanted to meet you" said Peter

Edward growled again

"tell Edward I said to stop growling" I said

Peter chuckled and I heard him pass on the message

"I'm giving you back to Jazz while we make the arrangements I look forward to meeting you too" I said


	12. Chapter 12

Rise 12

"Jazz?" said Alice.

she was grinning at my nickname for her husband.

"I think i like that" said Alice

I heard Jasper growl something into the phone and knew he was dealing with an Edward irritation.

"Well that's a mute point now isn't it?" said Jazz

I took a deep steadying breath and looked at Carlisle before turning my attention to Alice.

"Alice I need you to" i started to ask

"Already on it" she said

"And the tickets?" I asked

"Already arranged I saw him coming home last night but not why" she said

Her voice hitched

"Why didn't I see this coming?" she said

She sounded like she was crying again and I could almost feel the guilt radiating off of her. I sighed and rubbed our forehead and Bella wasn't being very helpful at the moment.

I needed to get them working towards our survival but first I needed to snap them out of their grief.

I decided to start with Alice. If I could get her somewhat calmer between her and Jazz we could work on Carlisle.

"Alice listen to me you're not infallible you make mistakes like everyone else but I need you now to help fix this will you please grieve later" I said

She looked up at me from where she sat on the edge of the bed

"Oh Bella I'm so sorry please forgive me I'm a horrible best friend" she said

I sighed and hugged her close. no matter how mad I was at Edward I couldn't hate Alice for long.

"Its ok I understand he's your brother you wanted to help him in any way you could" I said

I brushed her hair off her forehead and hugged her. she swallowed and hiccuped some before she said

"Oh Bella you won't have to drink his venom I'll change you myself if it comes down to it" said Alice.

She was about to say something more when suddenly she gasped.

"NO!" she whispered

She suddenly rushed towards the phone and snagged it out Jasper's hand

"No Edward don't do it don't go alone they'll kill you too" said Alice

I winced with them at the sound of Edwards reply

"what do you mean too?" said Edward

I took the phone from her hands because she was starting to shake and I could see she couldn't answer.

"Edward it's me look just come back with Peter we need to plan we can't rush into this" I said

"They've got your mom Bella they could be draining her as we speak" said Edward

Bella flinched and I wanted to punch him for his lack of tact.

"Edward I'm only going to say this once get your emo ass back here your father needs you, and stop being stupid Peter saved your ass remember, the least you can do is listen to him" I said

Stunned silence met my statement. I heard Peter chuckle on the other end. I was about to say something else when the phone buzzed. I looked at it , someone was on the other line

"ah Jazz?" I said and handed him back the phone.

He told Edward and Peter he had to go and answered the call on call waiting.

"oh Rose, thank gawd where are you?" said Jazz

"what do you mean what happened?" said Jazz

He was beginning to get angry again and this time he was projecting it.

"Just get back to forks anyway you can run if you have to" said Jasper

I heard yelling on the other end

"Look rose I'll explain when you get here" said Jasper

He hung up and sat on the small table. Leaning forward he put his head in his hands and tried to calm himself down. I waited until he was ready to talk to me.

"Tell me what your thinking?" he said at last.

"Why do you think this is planned?" said Jasper

he looked at me levelly and I frowned.

"because its too precise, I think she went for help" I said

"She being Victoria?" he asked

I nodded yes

"Edward said something about the Volturi being in Florida" I said

He was looking at his lap when his eyes suddenly snapped back up.

"The Volturi is he sure?" he said

"I'm not sure but we can ask him when he gets here" I said

Jasper nodded

"How are you Bella?" he said

"This can't be easy on you and were sorry we put you in this situation again, I" said Jasper

I reached out and rested my hand on his shoulder. I felt him stiffen beneath my touch.

"Relax you can handle this" I reassured.

"Bella I, I don't want to hurt you" he said

"And you won't, its ok you're doing great" i said

I suddenly leaned forward and hugged Jasper. Alice started to move towards us and even Carlisle stopped sobbing to watch us. I could tell he was holding his breath.

"Breath Jasper or I'm testing to see if vampires are ticklish" I warned

He let out the breath he was holding and said "you wouldn't"

He immediately snapped his mouth closed.

"Stop that your only making it worse let your body get used to my scent" i said.

He was trembling beneath my hands

"Please Bella I don't" he started to say.

I broke his chain of thought by kissing his cheek

"Yes you can you've got this Jasper you sit next to kids everyday and don't slip you can do this" I said

"No Bella I'm weak I can't handle this please let go" he said

I shook my head no and tightened my grip when he tried to pry me off. He was still trying to pry me off to no avail. I grabbed his face in my hands when he tried to hide his face from me.

"Jasper look at me" I said

My tone making it more of an order than a request. He opened his eyes warily and stared at me.

"Listen to what I'm telling you, you are not weak" I said

He shook his head no.

"No I tried to eat you at your party don't you remember?" he said

I sighed yeah we remembered but I noticed something in those memories that maybe he didn't.

"Yes I know and if you'll let me explain I'll prove to you that you are not as weak as you think you are" I said

"Bella you can't your not seeing things right please let go of me" he said

"Really because I could swear I had a real good perspective of the whole family from my spot on the floor and the only eyes that weren't black in that room were mine" I said

I forced his eyes to meet mine on that last part then I let him go as he asked me to earlier. he stood there in shock staring at me. I could tell my words had sunken in and all eyes were on Jasper and I now.

I waited for him to make the next move.

If we were wrong he could strike before we could blink. I was betting my life and hers on our memories not being wrong. I decided to push the envelope.

"Jasper can I ask you something all those times you slipped before, how many of them were you alone when you acted" I said

He swallowed and looked at the floor. I could tell he was thinking about what I said. Alice answered me.

"None we were always with him" said Alice

She said it as if something was just occurring to her.

"And what is your gift again?" I said

He looked somewhat shocked by what I had just revealed

"Empathy" he said softly.

I raised an eyebrow and we just stared at each other for a few minutes.

"Meaning you feel what others are feeling correct?" I said

He nodded yes and looked at me. I could almost see the wheels turning in his head and Bella winced inside us.

_"poor Jasper he's been going this whole time feeling like he's the weakest of the group" said Bella_

"You're not mad at me are you?" he asked

I shook my head no.

"Jasper I've never been angry with you at all not even on my birthday" I said softly

He winced but didn't flinch away when I took his hands in my own. He looked at our joined hands and then up at me.

"Bella" he said softly.

"I'm so sorry I" he apologized and started to say more. I rested my finger on his lips.

"Jasper you have nothing to apologize for because it was never just your blood lust" I said

He nodded his head yes.

"I know and I thank you for pointing that out" he said

Then he leaned forward and hugged me. He kissed my cheek and whispered

"Thank you Bella you have no idea what your belief means to me" he said.

His arms were strong and hard. He always struck me as a bit wiry and skinny. I never realized just how many muscles those sweaters concealed. He released me and stepped back.

Alice came forward and hugged him closely. the look she passed to me said it all.

I moved back and sat down by Carlisle. He had stopped sobbing to watch us and I was grateful he had. It made us both uncomfortable to see Carlisle such a nervous wreck.

"Carlisle?" I said softly

"Bella?" he said back

He looked sad but also worried

"how are you?" I asked

He wiped his eyes and then wiped his hand on his pants.

"I have been better are you all right?" he asked

I wasn't sure what he was referring to since I had a score of problems at the moment.

"I've been better" I said as well.

It was the truth after all. I snaked my arm around Carlisle's waist and I felt him close his arms around me.

"I am grateful you came after me Bella but I could have sworn I told you to run" said Carlisle

I shrugged and answered truthfully

"it's not in my nature to leave a friend to die" I said

Carlisle shifted me so I was facing him and I allowed the movement.

"Bella there's something very different about you and it scares me" he said

I snorted if only he knew how accurate that statement was.

"you have nothing to be afraid of Carlisle I would never hurt you" I said.

He hugged me closer as if reassuring himself that I was indeed there.

"He's right I keep getting strange readings every time I'm near you" said Jasper

I frowned I could have sworn I was masking myself better.

"Strange as in what?" said Alice

Jasper frowned and looked at us

"Almost like I'm reading two different people but there so close together their emotions overlap" said Jasper

I looked at Carlisle sitting next to me.

"maybe your picking up Carlisle" I said

He shook his head no.

"No it's happened when you were alone as well, it's very odd" said Jasper

Alice was silent for a few seconds and so were the others.

"What happened to the two she sent after you?" said Carlisle

We froze how do we answer that.

"I didn't see anyone" I responded.

Carlisle narrowed his eyes at me.

"then explain why the two holding me exploded" said Carlisle

"Something they ate?" I said

He glared at me

"Ok, ok so it wasn't I've been working on something ok" I said

"What?" said Alice

"Well you know how Edward said he couldn't read my mind right?" I said

They nodded and I launched into my plausible explanation number one.

"Well I picked up a few books on psychic phenomenon and I started using the exercises to explore my gift so to speak" I said

They frowned as a group almost. If I hadn't been so scared about covering this up I would have laughed at them. It was quite comical really it was.

"What is your gift?" said Alice

I grinned like I was so proud of what I discovered. Technically Bella was so the look was easy to fake.

"I can shield" I said

They frowned again

"Ok I'm confused that doesn't really explain why they exploded" said Carlisle

"Hold on I'm getting to that" I said

They stared at me and I assumed they were waiting.

"I can also project that shield over or into objects" I said

They blinked in shock there mouth dropping open in shock. Bella was laughing in my head because my explanation was actually so close to the truth that it couldn't be disproved.

"Holy, oh wow" said Alice

"So that's what you did how did you know it would do that?" Jasper said

I looked somewhat embarrassed

"When charlie got kidnapped I went after them Laurent had two others with him that day" I said

They hissed in their breath in shock.

_"great move scare the crap out of them" said Bella _

_"they need to know we aren't helpless" I responded._

"hat's how I knew it would work because I did it to them" I said

"And if it didn't work?" said Carlisle

His tone was angry and I stared at him in shock. I was seeing a side of Carlisle I didn't know existed. I wasn't sure if I liked it or was scared by it.


	13. Chapter 13

rise 13

I sat down near Carlisle to calm him. He was worried about me I could tell. I snuggled closer to him and felt him put his arms around me. I started to drift off to sleep cradled against his cool chest.

I woke up several hours later. Somehow I had made it to a bed. Carlisle stayed by my side though at this point I wasn't sure who was comforting who.

Bella had long since calmed in my mind. Allowing us both to drift off to sleep. I woke up curled up in what could only be considered the double spoon position.

I turned my head to see who it was with and froze in shock.

Carlisle was holding me like his life depended on it. He stirred when I did and smiled just a little at me. I was grateful I could at least get that out of him.

"Um what time is it?" I said

"Six at night the others will meet us at the old house site" said Carlisle

I sat up and straightened my clothes. I was wondering if I had enough time for a shower.

"Yes you do their is clothes over there for you" said Alice

I turned to look at her. She had her arms around Jasper and her head was leaning against her shoulder. She looked like she was comforting him.

For some reason it made me angry that she even had to. His eyes snapped to mine and I quelled that emotion.

"Sorry Jasper" I said.

I walked over to the bags and dug through them. Selected a simple long sleeve shirt and skinny jeans.

I Opened another bag eyed the bra and panties sets she had chosen before selecting one that wasn't a small strip of fabric.

I headed into the bathroom and almost groaned out loud. I didn't have my shampoo or body wash that I used to mask my scent. Should I still do this.

"Hurry up bell we have to go" said Alice

I sighed and quickly took a shower. I doused myself in the cologne the hotel provided and hoped I wasn't about to gag a room full of vampires.

Dressed quickly and headed for the door. Alice stepped back and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Eh gawd Bella if you wanted cologne I would have lent you some" said Alice

"Sorry it was stronger then I thought it was" I said.

"I'll say" said Jasper

He was opening a window and looked like he was holding his breath.

"Maybe we should take off now" said Carlisle

"Yeah and who's she going to ride with?" said Alice

"We'll just open the windows" said Carlisle

Bella was snickering in my head and it made me want to laugh with her. This really was a Kodak moment. Jasper grabbed my bag and we headed for the car.

Alice rushed towards the office to check them out while Jasper and Carlisle waited in the car with me. All the windows were down of course. Jasper had his head almost out the window like a dog.

"You were really mad at us weren't you?" said Carlisle

I nodded yes. Carlisle was biting his bottom lip. I found myself staring at his lips and wanting to nibble on that lip myself.

To plunge my tongue in his mouth and listen as he moaned my name. I shifted in my seat thinking about all those naughty things I could do with that mouth.

Jasper turned to look at me and I noticed he was shifting in his seat too. Bella was rolling with laughter in my head when I pointed out the empath's very noticeable hard on.

I smirked and Jasper growled under his breath.

"Jazz you okay sweetheart?" said Alice.

Bella had just started to calm down in my head when she said that. It put her on the floor again. Jasper narrowed his eyes at me and I turned away from him to avoid his gaze.

Mostly because I was trying to suppress the urge to laugh at him. Oh I was going to have so much fun with this one.

"I'm fine" he said

His voice broke a little though so she could tell something was wrong.

"Is it her perfume would you like her to ride with Carlisle?" said Alice

She seemed completely confused by Jasper's reactions. Sure I would love to ride Carlisle, I murmured in my head.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" said Alice.

I was at once mortified did I say that out loud?

"Oh nothing important" I responded

She tilted her head sideways and stared at me.

"What's so funny?" said Alice

The laughter bubbled out of me and I couldn't stop laughing.

"Bella?" questioned Alice.

I calmed myself down after a few minutes.

"I'm fine Alice its just stress but if you would rather I ride with Carlisle I will" I said.

"No that's okay I'm sure we can handle it" said Alice

I looked at Jasper and he met my eyes. I grinned wickedly at him and I think he understood what I was thinking about.

"Alice I think it would be best if she rode with Carlisle"said Jasper.

He gave me a knowing look and grinned at me. Alice looked shocked for a moment then looked at Carlisle. He looked sad and somewhat droopy. She sighed

"I don't know why were getting two cars anyways" she muttered.

"Because she mentioned the dogs and I don't want that smell in any of our vehicles" said Jasper.

His tone sounded irritated now and he kept glancing at me. We stopped in front of a car rental agency and Carlisle went inside.

We waited while he filled out paperwork and got a second vehicle. I hopped out of the car and followed Carlisle to his car. He didn't say anything the whole time we were walking.

So I decided to give him that silence. I climbed in the passenger seat and put my belt on. He started the car and smoothly pulled out of the parking stall.

I watched him silently. He truly was worrying both of us. I was watching his hands on the steering wheel and when he shifted gears.

His hands trembled some and I immediately closed my hand over his where it was resting on the stick shift. He glanced up at me with a startled look, before he turned his hand slightly to grasp mine.

"Thank you Bella" he said

"For what its worth I'm sorry" I said.

I truly was for the first time in centuries sorry for what happened to this man. Bella honestly blamed herself for bringing this misfortune to this family.

Honestly I could see her logic but it wasn't just her fault. He sighed and turned towards me.

"Bella none of this is your fault please don't blame yourself" he said

I frowned and looked at the floor. I hated to be an ass about this but I had to argue my side.

"Yes it was if I hadn't forced my way into your lives you would all still be safe" I whispered.

I saw him flinch as if I had slapped him.

"You forced nothing on us we didn't welcome with open arms you gave our lives meaning Bella please don't blame yourself for this" he said

He sighed again

"In all honesty if you must blame someone blame me" he said.

My mouth dropped open in shock and Bella immediately started to protest in our head.

"What do you mean?" I said

Honestly I was confused why he would think that.

"If I had asserted myself a little more and insisted that Edward change you, we would all be in Alaska right now and Victoria and James would have never happened" he said

He turned away from me and I could tell he was upset by this information.

"Why didn't you?" I said

Okay I was curious now. Carlisle had wanted me changed from the beginning, that was a shock.

"Because I let that damn boy play off my compassion and humanity" he said

ending it with a snort. He muttered damn mind reader too soft for a human to hear. Fortunately we weren't anymore.

"Maybe he really didn't want me" I said

Edwards last words coming to the forefront of our mind. Carlisle's hands tightened on the wheel and his jaw clenched.

"Then he's more of a fool than I thought he was" said Carlisle

He frowned again and I knew Edward had lied to them.

"What did he tell you when he left?" he asked

I was frowning and Bella was quietly sobbing in the background as those painful memories were dredged up. It left me telling Carlisle everything and for once I didn't hold back.

When I was through Carlisle was growling under his breath his hands were fists on the wheel and his eyes were solid black. He pulled to the side of the road and jumped out of the car.

I watched him blur into the woods for a second and quietly waited for him to come back. In the mean time I talked to Bella about what I was getting.

_"He did just loose his wife you know" said Bella_

"Yeah I know but somethings not right about all this he said he wanted to change us when we first met them" I said

"Edward said they wanted to kill me" said Bella

I hissed and wanted to smack that boy.

"You don't think?" said Bella

She didn't finish her thought because Carlisle had blurred back. His clothes were soiled and he had leaves in his hair.

I noticed a small trickle of blood on his chin and reached for a Kleenex in the console. I reached over and tentatively wiped it off. He closed his hand over mine.

"Thank you" he said softly.

Then he did something completely unexpected he kissed my fingers. I stared at him in shock for a few minutes.

He didn't release my hand instead he pulled it onto his lap and released it only to shift out of park.

"Carlisle?" I said

"Yes Bella?" he said

"Why are you um holding my hand?" I said

He chuckled but didn't let go.

"Because it is lovely just like the rest of you" he said

Our mouth dropped open in shock. Carlisle had just lost his wife and now he was flirting with me.

"Er ah thank you" I responded awkwardly.

He chuckled.

"He is right about one thing you do not see yourself clearly" said Carlisle

_"What does he mean by that" said Bella_

I drew a blank as I lost myself in Carlisle's eyes.

"Ah I'm guessing he sees us differently" I said

We turned down the dirt road that had once been their driveway and pulled to a stop. Alice and Jasper weren't here yet so I frowned.

We were apparently the only ones here. Carlisle put the car into park and turned off the engine but made no move to get out.

"I'm sorry Bella I feel I should explain myself I don't want you to believe I'm a heartless monster" said Carlisle

I chuckled and he turned towards me with a frown on his face.

"I could never think that of you" I said

He looked down briefly

"Then truly I am sorry for this" he said.

He slid his hand behind my neck and pulled me swiftly forward. Our lips touched and I gasped in shock. He used that opportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth.


	14. Chapter 14

Rise 14

We were in complete shock. I mean really how else do you react. To someone you should have seen as a father figure was slipping you the tongue.

Not that he was bad at it mind you. In fact I liked this new forceful Carlisle. Now if I could only get him to show it some more. He was supposed to be leading this group after all.

Well at least the vampires. Me I wasn't sure of and I knew the wolves would follow us. If only to get revenge for Jake if nothing else.

His hands slid down and under my shirt. We gasped and all coherent thoughts flew out the window.

I pushed the inexperienced still shocked Bella to the back of our mind and slid closer to Carlisle.

He released the seat so it slid back and I straddled his lap at once. We were going all hot and bothered when someone knocked on his window.

I turned my head and met Sam's angry gaze. I could understand his anger of course.

I had been with his pack brother the night before. I honestly had no way to describe the developing feelings I had for Carlisle. I groaned and I felt Carlisle stiffen unfortunately not in a good way.

"Looks like we've been caught" he murmured.

I glanced back at his face. He was grinning at me with a mischievous smirk on his lips that made his eyes sparkle.

We both lost our ability to speak for a moment because lets face it that look was too sexy for words. I couldn't help but grin back.

"Shall we step out and face the music?" I said.

"After you" he said

He kissed my cheek and then opened the car door. I slid off of him and stepped out. I straightened my clothes before even looking at Sam.

He was pacing when I finally looked up. He was shaking so I knew he was about to phase.

Carlisle snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me back. I wrapped our shield over both of us. You could never be too careful when dealing with giant wolves.

"Sam?" I said

He turned and strode towards us. Every once of his frame and stance screamed danger at us. Carlisle growled low and menacing. Oddly it sent a little thrill through me.

"I can't believe you Bella, Jake's corpse isn't even cool yet and I find you mashing lips with Dr fang" said Sam

Carlisle growled again. I was seriously stifling the urge to do so myself. Of course that wouldn't look right because we're supposed to be human.

Of course rational thinking flew out the window when he mentioned Jake. I had never had a friend before him and he was technically our first love.

Well as close as I can get, Bella on the other hand might be more lucky than I in that department. After all she had a family that loved her.

Something I had to seriously get used to when I first integrated. I wasn't used to relationships that were based on anything other than usefulness. I stepped forward and pointed our finger at him.

"Don't you dare talk like that you know what I had with Jake was only temporary until he imprinted" I fired back

He growled and I met his eyes. I could see the wolf in his eyes.

"He loved you he wouldn't do that" said Sam

Okay I know I was fighting dirty here.

"Like you loved Leah?" I said

He flinched and seemed to deflate.

"Look Jake knew what I felt for him and I knew what he felt but we both know I was only her placeholder so stop trying to make it out that I'm some sort of cheater or something" I said

Bella chuckled and I glared at her internally. Sam looked irritated but less likely to phase now.

"He died for you doesn't that mean anything to you" he said

Yes as matter of fact it did because such a sacrifice was rare and therefore more meaningful. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"In matter of fact it means a great deal to me that you defended Charlie when I could not" I said

He looked vaguely surprised by my actions.

"then why Bella didn't the first leech hurt you enough?" he said

Bella flinched in my head and it angered me that he did that to her. Okay so now he was pissing me off.

Since when did he get to question my love life. Wait love life? where did that come from?

"He hurt you?" said Carlisle

The deadly calm way he said that had me instantly worried for Edward's safety.

"Yes he hurt her she curled up in a little ball and wept for a week straight, wouldn't eat, couldn't sleep not until Jake" said Sam

He broke off and i could see Jake's loss was wounding him deeply. I stepped forward and hugged Sam. He instantly stopped shaking but I heard the sob.

I had momentarily forgotten that this was a boy in front of me. For all of his growth and his responsibility he was still a teenager under all of that.

A teenager dealing with the loss of a friend under his command no less. I found myself muttering platitudes then promises of retribution.

He gained some semblance of control and I outlined what I suspected.

"The same red haired leech we've ran off already?" he asked

I nodded yes

"You have run her off not killed her?" said Carlisle

Sam growled at his implication.

"She's fast and good at evading us I honestly didn't expect her to go for help" said Sam.

Carlisle flinched and I stepped back to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and I felt his breath hitch. I could only guess what he was feeling.

Having never trusted someone enough for their betrayal to hurt had its advantages as well as the disadvantages.

Edward had told me once that he still regarded Aro as a friend despite their differences. It had to hurt knowing he took a wayward nomads side.

To know he helped to try and wipe out his loved ones. It made me hate the man and I had never met him. I was surprised by our ability to think about Edward without breaking down.

"I guess we're getting over him" said Bella

"Then you don't mind sharing?" I asked her.

She mentally shook her head no.

"No so long as you love him too" she said

I looked up at Carlisle. His eyes were sad and his jaw was slightly clenched. I could see he was hurting inside but he was trying to hold it in.

It made my heart swell with pride thinking he was trying to be strong for me. I pulled his arm around my waist.

Sam frowned at us but didn't say anything more.

Alice and Jasper chose that moment to pull up. I started to ask them what took them so long. Then I noticed they were adjusting their clothes.

Bella burst into giggles in my head. I met Alice's smile with a goofy grin of my own. She raised an eyebrow at Carlisle's arm around my waist.

Jasper was the only one to look shocked.

Oddly I found it even funnier that they had gotten lucky because of my emotions.

Alice pulled him down to her and whispered

"They're happy let it go" said Alice

"But what about Edward?" said Jasper

He was surprised by two answers at once.

"He left her he doesn't deserve someone like her" said both Carlisle and Sam.

They turned to each other and I think I actually saw acceptance in Sam's eyes. I knew he hated all things vampire but could he actually accept Carlisle as my choice.

Jasper was the one to break the stare fest.

"What makes you say that?" said Jasper.

Carlisle sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Son Edward lied to us Bella never broke up with him because she realized we were too dangerous, he left her thinking he didn't love her anymore" said Carlisle

"On the forest floor" added Sam

Jasper's eyes instantly darkened

"He What!" said jasper

"He broke up with me in the woods behind my house when he left I tried to follow him but I got lost because I couldn't see in the dark or through my tears so I gave up and just curled up on the forest floor and cried" I said

"That's how I found her nearly the next morning" said Sam

"The search parties were out all night looking for her" said Sam

Carlisle growled and so did both Alice and Jasper. I had a feeling Edward was about to get trounced when he arrived.

"Why that.. argh...I knew I should have looked" said Alice

Jasper rubbed her arm.

"Oh Bella we're so sorry now I know why you were so mad" said Alice

"It's all right dear I trusted him too" said Jasper.

The way he said that sent a shudder down my spine. Edward would be lucky if he got away with being in love with a tree.

Then again looking at Jasper I'm sure he would be putting some limbs back on after he was through with him. Jasper was staring at me and I met his gaze. He looked at Carlisle.

"Edward won't be happy with you" said Jasper

Carlisle turned towards him.

"I honestly don't care he had his chance and he threw it away" said Carlisle

Jasper sighed and turned towards his wife. She nodded yes.

"Yes the vision's the same still" said Alice

"What vision?" I said

She looked up at Jasper, he nodded yes to her.

"The one where your one of us" said Alice.

The rest of Sam's pack was coming into the clearing in wolf form. They looked a little worse for wear and on edge.

I noticed they were short two wolves instead of one. I looked at Sam and he whispered

"Paul"

I closed my eyes in pain. Paul's mother was a widow and Paul was the only family she had left. She had to be devastated by this news.

"How's his mother?" I said

Two of the wolves turned towards me their eyes were sad. I walked towards the smaller one. I think it was Quill.

I reached out my hand and rested it on his head. He rubbed my hand and I absently scratched behind his ears. One of his back legs bounced and he rolled his eyes and leaned into the touch.

Carlisle and the others just watched me in shock as I moved among them. These wolves were family just as much as the Cullens were.

They moved closer to me. Rubbing they're heads against my sides in an unmistakable gesture of comfort.

That was when Emmett and Rose showed up. Emmett looked completely devastated. I had never seen him look so grim.

Rose was usually bitchy but she looked completely pissed. Neither of them noticed my position amongst the wolves. Instead they walked towards Carlisle and the others.

"Where's Bella?" said Emmett

His voice sounded sad and flat. It made me want to kill these vampires that helped destroy their family.

"Why are the wolves here?" said Rose.

One of them shifted and I heard Rose gasp. Emmett was instantly in a crouch and growling, Rose was with him.

"Emmett, Rose calm down" said Carlisle

After a few tense seconds with both sides growling at each other calm was established.

"Bella would you please come back over here?" said Carlisle

I could tell he was worried about me just by the tone of his voice. I patted the wolf I had been leaning on and started walking towards the others.

That's when a new vehicle showed up. I groaned when I saw a streak zip from the backseat of the truck. Edward we both supplied.

The front doors of the vehicle slammed and two others I didn't recognize stepped out. The woman had short blond hair and was only a bit taller than Alice.

The guy next to her looked like he just stepped off the cover of a romance novel from the old west.

Rugged and certainly handsome. Damn what was with vampires are they all this sexy. I turned my attention away from them and looked at Edward.

The wolf pack had closed around me at his appearance.

While they were willing to trust my judgment when it came to Carlisle and the others. Edward and the two newcomers however were another story.

Edward was crouched down in an aggressive stance and growling at the wolves. They were of course growling back.

Sam pushed me behind him and waited there. If anything happened he would protect me I knew he would.

"Bella get back over here" Edward ordered.

I glared at him but he ignored me.

"Edward that will be enough the wolves were invited here" said Carlisle

Edward hesitated his growls subsided a little.

"Emmett, Jasper grab him" said Carlisle

Both boys landed on a protesting Edward and dragged him back. The newcomers just stood there and watched.

Sam moved away so I could leave their circle of protection. Instead of going towards Edward I went up to Carlisle.

He folded me in his arms and Edward stilled in the boy's arms.

"Bella?" said Edward.

I ignored him and looked towards the newcomers.

The wolves gradually relaxed and waited for us to speak. Sam kept glancing at the newcomers.

"You must be Peter" I said


	15. Chapter 15

Rise 15

The cowboy smiled at me and held out his hand to me. I took it without hesitating and shook it.

"You must be Bella" he said

Peter glanced at Carlisle and then at Edward for a second. He seemed confused but otherwise relaxed. Jasper came forward and they clasped hands in a man hug, I guess you would call it.

"Glad your here man" said Jasper

I got the impression Peter and Jasper were more than friends. Which was cool because we needed as many allies as we could get.

I signaled the wolves forward and they eyed the vampires warily. Peter gave me a shocked look that could only be described as respect.

Jasper whispered later into his ear and he shrugged.

Peter motioned the blond forward and she nervously stepped forward. She was staring at the wolves in shock.

"This is my mate Charlotte" said Peter.

I nodded at her and held out my hand. She grinned and took it.

"I'm glad to finally meet you Bella, Jasper's told us so much about you already I'm just glad I can put a face to the name finally" said Charlotte.

She seemed charming but I could tell if you let her get going she would be quite the talker. Alice was glaring at her somewhat and I couldn't help but notice the tension between them.

I decided it would be a good idea to redirect it. Peter was eying the wolves and Sam cleared his throat.

I could tell he was nervous about being so close to his natural enemies. Honestly I wasn't too thrilled I had to work with the Cullens again.

My misgiving were directed mostly at Edward though.

"Well I think we should get down to business don't you?" I said

There was murmurs of ascent all around and head nods. Peter looked from me to the wolves

"Would you care to start?" said Peter.

One by one we reiterated what had happened from our own perspective and I added my suspicions to my views.

Everyone was respectful as we each told our sides. Rose and Emmett broke down into tears when they found about Esme. So did Edward.

Rose took her anger out on Carlisle and that wasn't acceptable in my eyes.

"How could you she was your mate, didn't the last eighty years mean anything to you" said Rose

Carlisle groaned and rubbed his eyes and forehead.

"Rose" said Carlisle

"What? What have you got to say, I knew she was trouble the second I saw her but did anyone listen to me, hell no, now look at us" said Rose

"Rose that's enough" said Emmett

"No, it is not how much of our lives would you have her destroy Carlisle?" yelled Rose

"Rosalie!" said Jasper

His tone was a clear warning but Rosalie refused to heed it.

"Oh come on isn't it bad enough that we had to move early now we have to explain ourselves to the Volturi" said Rose

"Rose.. Rosalie" said Alice

"What Alice are you going to defend her too after you know she was the one who burnt our house down" said Rose

The wolf pack just stood there and watched, as Rose yelled at Carlisle and me. They weren't sure if they should interfere or not

"You burned down our house?" said Edward

His soft voice stopped roses rant. She turned to him clearly expecting him to be her Allie.

"Yes she did and now she's brought the Volturi down on our heads" said Rose

She opened her mouth to say more when Edward's soft voice interrupted her again.

"I did that not her" said Edward

All eyes turned to him. Rose looked completely confused and I was a close second.

"I brought the Volturi down on us not Bella" said Edward

He looked at me and gave me a sad remorse filled look. I think he meant it as an apology.

"No you did.." said Rose

"Yes Rose I did, I brought her into our lives, I let her figure out what we were and did nothing to her for it. I was the one who chose to leave her with this knowledge, therefore it is all my fault" said Edward.

His voice rose with each word till he was practically yelling at vampire volume. My mouth dropped open in shock

"I'm so sorry Bella" he whispered

"Your sorry Bella, what about us" said Rose

Edward opened his mouth. I knew I should stop him but some sick part of me wanted to see him hurt.

"Bella was the only one that mattered to me in this" said Edward

Emmett had been restraining Rose from hitting Edward, but he decided to let her go after he heard that.

"Why you bastard" said Emmett

I widened my eyes in shock. Emmett had rarely sworn in front of me mostly because Esme would have chewed him a new one if he had.

Rose screamed her rage and lunged for Edward.

Edward didn't even defend himself as Rose hit him and screamed at him. Until she broke down and cried.

Carlisle gently pulled her away and held her close. Oddly it was one of the wolves who actually stopped Rose from dismembering Edward.

He just sat there cradling the empty socket where his arm had been.

"Embry" I said

Nodding towards where Rose had tossed the limb. One of the wolves sighed and retrieved Edward's arm.

Oddly it looked like he was playing a morbid version of fetch with the arm in his mouth. I took the arm from Embry and cautiously approached Edward.

"Edward?" I said

He looked up at me. He looked so sad I wanted to hug him but I was still mad at him from earlier. Instead I held out the arm.

We stared at it awkwardly for a few seconds until Peter gave an exasperated sigh and moved to help me.

"Just hold it there for a few minutes until it fuses" said Peter.

He explained to Edward then he turned.

He looked at me funny and I shrugged. Peter must have thought my response was hilarious and laughed at me.

"I'm beginning to see what he meant by your reactions being a bit off" said Peter

I raised one of my eyebrows at him. Peter put his arm around me and led me a safe distance from Edward. I heard Edward growl at him for touching me.

I saw Peter look at Carlisle again and then at me. He raised his eyebrow and I shrugged.

Charlotte met us halfway to the others and took me away from Peter. I thought it was hilarious when he looked offended and so did Bella.

She broke into giggles in my head and Peter's eyes suddenly snapped to me, almost as if he heard her.

Rose was still freaking out on Carlisle and I could hear him trying to calm her down. Emmett was too upset to help him at the moment.

"emm?" I said

He was pacing or more like stalking in a circle. We reached out to touch him he snarled in response. Then he looked up and realized what he had done.

"Oh gawd Bella, I'm so sorry" said Emmett

"It's okay Emmett I understand but can you pull yourself together for the moment?" I said

He nodded curtly and looked at Carlisle then me. I rolled my eyes at the two vamps.

"I'll tell you later" I said

Rosalie was trying to convince Carlisle to surrender me to the Volturi when I walked closer.

"Wow you really do hate me" I said.

Rose blinked at me in shock. I guess I wasn't supposed to hear that.

"No Rose you can't" said Edward.

He looked horrified by whatever she was thinking

"I won't let you do that to her I'll kill you first" said Edward

One of the wolves growled when he finally understood what Rose was suggesting. I believe it was Jared who growled but I wasn't certain

"No Rosalie absolutely not Bella is family and were not surrendering family" said Carlisle

"are you listening to yourself her presence got Esme killed Carlisle, how can you defend her, she's a damn human she is not family" Rose yelled

"Rose that's enough" said Emmett

"You too I can't believe you Emmy bear, she's brought us nothing but misery and you still defend her" said Rosalie

"We defended you and you made us miserable" said Alice

Rose turned and growled at Alice. Her hands curled into claws and she looked like she was about to attack. Jasper stepped in front of Alice. A low warning growl emmenating from his chest.

"Enough!" I finally yelled

All eyes turned to me in shock. Including the wolves who had been watching the vampires argue.

"Rose I know you hate me but turning me over to the Volturi, will only get me killed they aren't going to give you guys any mercy" I said

Bella had stepped back to let me talk. I knew something about the Volturi. Having had the pleasure of meeting some of their victims on the other side.

I knew the Volturi rarely gave mercy and I wasn't about to meet them face to face ,with anything less then an army behind me.

"What would you know your the reason their even here if you had just steered clear of us like all the other humans.." she said

"Then my mother wouldn't be in Volturi right now" I finished for her.

She had the audacity to look confused. Until Edward clarified it for her and so did Peter.

"She's right darling the Volturi don't give mercy" said Jasper

Rose looked at me then the others. Her eyes rested on Carlisle and he shook his head no. She slumped and turned back to me

"So why are we even here, why aren't we running?" said Rose

Carlisle opened his mouth to answer her and I cut him off with and apologetic look.

"Because we don't intend to run" said Sam

Before I could I nodded to him and the wolves outlined my plans to the assembled vampires.

Yes originally the plans were drawn up to deal with Victoria but the Volturi changed the field.

"So let me get this straight you want to fly to Italy and take on the Volturi on their home turf? said Peter

He gave me a look that could either mean he thought I was crazy or brilliant. He looked at Charlotte and she nodded

"I guess we're in" said Peter

I grinned at them both. Jasper agreed to go because they were and the rest of the Cullens reluctantly followed suit.

From there we ironed out plans that included getting us all to Europe. Most specifically Italy and then attack plans.

Carlisle's memory of the palace was invaluable and between him, Peter and Jasper

We had a working map before we were scheduled to leave. Most of the pack was going with us.

Only a few of the younger ones were going to stay behind. Charlie was still in the hospital but the remaining wolves promised to watch over him.

The Volturi didn't know about the wolves other than the few they met at my house. Which meant they most likely didn't know where the wolves were based.

Alice arranged the flights for us. we were flying into Paris first. Apparently Carlisle had a few friends there from his days as a nomad.

The Denali coven remained unreachable so we assumed the worst.

While we were getting everything ready to go Carlisle stayed right by my side. Edward kept glancing at me and I knew I would have to talk to him before we left.

I just couldn't leave our relationship in this state. Not when we were about to walk into a situation that we might not make it out of in one piece.

I looked at Carlisle who was currently going over the map with Jasper and Peter. He glanced up for a moment and then nodded to me.

I wanted to reassure him that I wouldn't go far. Edward on enough of their shit lists without adding to his troubles.

He watched me as I approached. He looked confused as well as miserable.

He was sitting on a rock on the outer edge of the circle. The others had gradually pushed him away to the point he wanted to be alone.

I'm sure their thoughts weren't very kind given his recent revelations

"Can I sit with you?" I said

Bella shifted in our head an stared at me in shock. Even she wasn't sure what I was doing. He nodded yes unable to answer me.

I sat next to him for a few minutes in silence. I watched him to try to decide how to proceed. Bella was still upset with Edward and honestly I wasn't sure what I felt for the boy.

"It's over isn't it?" he said


	16. Chapter 16

rise 16

As I eyed Edward I knew this wasn't going to be an easy conversation. Bella was bouncing from wanting to forgive him to wanting to punch him.

I was secretly pleased by her reactions.

I agreed that they needed this closure just in case something happened to either of them. Not that I would allow anything to happen to us.

I would give my presence away first before I would let us die.

"Thanks" said Bella

I wasn't sure what part she was thanking me for but I acknowledged it none the less. As we approached Edward I motioned for him to follow me.

If the boy broke down completely at least he would have some semblance of privacy in which to do so.

It wasn't that we owed it to him, it was just me being polite. He had after all broken up with her in the woods.

Bella cringed in my head and I instinctively soothed her. It could have been worse he could have done it in front of the school. Bella cringed and then punched me in the arm

"Ouch woman quit it!" I muttered mentally.

We stopped at the edge of the clearing and Edward sat on what used to be their back steps.

I brushed the glass and wood bits off of the seat next to him and sat down. He looked like I was leading him to an execution or I was about to tell him I killed his puppy.

Bella groaned at me and I quelled those thoughts.

"What did you want to say to me Bella?" he said

He sounded hopeful or was that resigned I couldn't tell.

"Both" Bella identified.

"Just that you were right" I said

His mouth dropped open in shock

"Bella.. I"

He started to interrupt me so I waved him off.

"No let me finish please" I said

Bella was telling me what to say and yes I was elaborating on her rather plain stunted speech.

"What we had wasn't fair to either of us but I don't regret it" I said

He opened his mouth to speak again and I glared him down. Bella chuckled at him in my head. I guess it was pretty funny that I had cowed a vampire.

I wonder what he would think if he knew I killed a few.

"It was wrong of us to even get together I know that now, we were just courting heartbreak or as you put it being masochistic" I said

I started to go on but he couldn't hold his peace anymore.

"Bella I lied I left to protect you, your right you were courting heartbreak" he said

"We were Edward, or are you going to tell me that little comment about following me after I died was another lie" I said.

He had the gall to look shocked for a moment.

"I wasn't sure you would remember that" he said

"I did and I discussed it with Carlisle" I said

I had done no such thing but I knew Carlisle would back me up on this little white lie. Edward frowned at me.

"Why would you do that?" he said.

I sighed in frustration. Bella urged me to say this part because she couldn't do it without crying.

"Because no matter how much your hurting that is nothing compared to the pain they would feel if you did something that incredibly stupid" I said

He opened his mouth to protest something but I talked over his objections.

"Your family may not be blood but they do love you Edward, do you really want to hurt them that way?" I said.

He bowed his head and I hoped I had reached him on some level. I didn't want him to find out he had a soul the hard way by ending up in hell.

Suicide was still a big no no on the big guys list. I should know I had been stuck in this form because of it.

Believe me after the first decade of kicking yourself for your own stupidity it gets old fast.

"I didn't want to live without you" he said

His voice sounded like a pleading child's and Bella stepped back to let me take over because it put her in tears.

"Yet you were willing to destroy me and walk away?" I said

He groaned and put his head in his hands.

"I didn't mean those things Bella, I love you I always have"he said

I pinched the bridge of our nose and then when I realized I was doing something he usually did I stopped.

"I just wanted you to be safe Bella, you don't belong in my world." he said

"You should have moved on gotten married had kids lived your life, your human life"he said

I sighed logically his reasons made sense and his self sacrifice was noble. Unfortunately it was also errant because she had never been safe.

Her natural attraction to danger and her previous lack of coordination would insure that she had an early death. If I hadn't stepped in something worse than me would have.

Bella shuddered in the background she knew my background and I was sure she didn't want to see worse than me. I needed to burst his bubble before he did something stupid.

"Ordinarily I would agree with you but my life was likely to be very short" I said.

He frowned and turned towards me. The look of alarm on his face was almost comical .

"I don't understand with us gone you should have been in no danger, after we had handled Victoria that is" he said

I snorted and refrained from breaking it to him that I had in fact handled Victoria and some of what was most likely Volturi agents.

"Your forgetting about the millions of everyday mundane dangers that threaten humans everyday, being human is anything but safe" I said

He frowned then snorted

"and knowing you, they would find you at every turn" he said

He sounded sad to me.

"You can't fight the world Edward and sooner than later I would be gone" I said.

He clenched his hands and looked angry. He lifted his gaze and stared at Carlisle. I could tell he was angry with his father about me.

"Don't" I said

He turned his gaze back to me.

"You would have been fine if they had listened to me to begin with" he muttered.

His voice low enough a human wouldn't have heard him.

"Do you regret us Edward" I said.

I didn't want him to know I had heard him yet. It was an edge I wanted to keep. He looked away from Carlisle and regarded me with shock.

"No heavens no ,I just regret placing you in danger because of what I am, that's why I wished you would have moved on" he said

I frowned and said

"I did his name was Jacob Black" I said

His mouth literally dropped open in shock.

"but he's a.. Bella how could you?" he said

"A wolf, yeah I know, danger magnet remember" I said

He wiped his hand down his face.

"So where is he?" said Edward.

I took a deep breath to keep our voice level but still it cracked. Jacob was one of the deaths I would make them pay for ten fold.

"They killed him" I said

His hand covered his mouth for a second, then suddenly his arms were around me. Oddly I still found it comforting but it wasn't like before.

The electric tingle I used to feel every time he touched us ah her was gone. Instead it felt like being hugged by a friend.

"Bella please let us handle this" he said

I shook our head stubbornly, no. there was no way I would wait this one out. Those bastards were going to pay and it would be by my hand.

They would scream there last words at me I would make sure of it.

"Bella please let Carlisle negotiate with them they'll listen to him, Aro and Carlisle are friends they'll listen" he said

I shook my head no.

"Aro sent assassins out after your family I think he's made his allegiance known or are you forgetting Esme?" I said

Yes I know that came out a bit snappier than usual. It was definably a low blow to use but Edward had always been a bit naive.

Carlisle coddled the boy too much when he was first turned.

"_Probably because he was afraid of being alone again"_ Bella inserted.

Edward looked like he wanted to cry.

"We don't have to do this we don't need to go looking for a fight" said Edward

I frowned at him and briefly wondered if he was a coward.

"No Edward we don't because it has found us and I'm not going to ignore what they have done, it's the same as condoning it" I said

He stared at me watching me for something in my eyes he expected to see but obviously couldn't find.

"What happened to you Bella you used to be such a nice girl now your screwing wolves , picking fights with vampires, not to mention burning our house down" said Edward

I sighed and gazed critically at the rubble surrounding us.

"truthfully?" I said

Bella tensed in our head and she gave me a worried look. He nodded yes and stared at me.

"I shattered and this is what I could find to glue back together" I said

I gave him a level stare and he visibly flinched. He turned away from me and stared at Carlisle. He frowned at him and Carlisle stared back.

I could tell by the set of his shoulders, he was worried about me being alone with Edward.

I found that oddly amusing and reassuring considering what he saw me do to others of his kind just a few hours earlier.

"Do you love him?" he said

"I'm not sure we haven't gotten to that point yet" I said

"yet you were willing to sleep with him?" said Edward

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Edward it's the twenty first century not the nineteenth" I said

He frowned at me but looked away from Carlisle.

"He'll treat you well regardless" he said

I frowned at him. He sighed and his shoulders slumped forward

"I suppose I should be grateful that he will treat you the way you deserve to be treated" he said

I reached my hand out and touched his arm. He closed his hand over mine

"I really hurt you didn't I?" he said

I nodded silently and he looked over at me closely examining my face.

"I would spend the rest of eternity making that up to you if you'd let me" he said

"I ..I can't Edward I'm sorry I just don't trust you any longer, you lied to me once how will I ever know if you are telling me the truth again?" I said

He looked devastated and I swear I saw tears fill his eyes but they didn't fall of course. Honestly I found that to be the saddest thing about them.

It was just cruel to make a being that lived forever, then deny them the release crying gave them.

"I suppose I deserve that in the very least, just will you promise me one thing?" he said

I nodded hesitating a little because the last time he made me make such a promise er her. She had ended up with me after going nearly suicidal and catatonic.

I was hesitating to let him hurt her that way again.

"Just love him let him buy you things, I know you hate gifts but he does it to show he cares don't shove it back into his face" he said

My mouth dropped open in shock. Bella was frozen in disbelief.

Had Edward just given us his blessing?

"I won't if you promise you won't vanish from our lives" I said.

He looked away with a slightly guilty look on his face. I knew I had gauged his reactions perfectly just by his reaction.

"If that's what you both want" he said

He sounded nervous for some reason so I patted his arm to reassure him.

"Will you tell me something though?" I said I was bottered by Carlisle's abrubt switch in loyalties and I wanted to know why he wasn't really grieving.

He nodded yes

"What was their relationship really like?" I said

He sighed and shifted, rubbed his hand down his face. He nervously glanced at Carlisle. He seemed relieved when he saw Carlisle was busy with something.

"Not good, she resented him you know" said Edward

I frowned in confusion. Why would Esme resent someone as loving as Carlisle?

"She was in pain when he turned her, like we all were but hers was emotional and it carried over into this life" said Edward

I was beginning to feel sorry for Carlisle. Here all this time I thought they had such a loving relationship.

"She wanted to die that day and she almost succeeded" said Edward

"Except Carlisle changed her" I supplied

He nodded yes.

"She had just lost her child and she tried to kill herself by jumping from the cliffs near her house" said Edward

I raised my hand to my mouth in horror. Oh no poor Esme I could only imagine what torment she was going through now.

"When they brought her in she was barely breathing so they pronounced her dead, except Carlisle recognized her" said Edward

I was confused again and so was Bella.

"He met her when she was a child, set her leg after she broke it falling out of a tree and I think he was smitten ever since" he said

I felt a little twinge in my heart. That was so sad and so romantic but also so sad.

"So he changed her, and she hated him for it" said Edward

"Oh my, did Carlisle know?" I said

"Yes I think on some level he did, but she faked us all out for quite some time" said Edward

"It wasn't until Jasper and Alice joined us, that we saw through her facade" said Edward "Oh my, poor Carlisle he really did love her didn't he?" I said

"Yes.. yes he did" said Edward softly

He looked at me then away again. I got his meaning but I didn't want to open that can of worms again.

"She still wanted to die and Alice actually caught her plans a few times to end herself"said Edward.

I gasped Esme had been suicidal even as a vampire. It was mind boggling, she had always seemed so perfect. So I voiced that and Edward continued.

" Esme was one of those rare vampires who actually remembered her former life. She resented that she had to relive those memories over and over because of Carlisle" said Edward

My mouth dropped open in shock

"but she always seemed like she was really a mother to you guys" I said

Bella had blurted it actually and I did nothing to stop her. Edward was acting less morose around me and I was glad for him.

I had long since forgiven Edward after all he was responsible for my current state. I was actually happy where I was for the first time in centuries.

" She was fort he most part though some of it was because she just needed an outlet for her grief" said Edward

He looked sad again and honestly I shared it on some level. I really felt bad for Esme right now and at the same time I was angry with her.

I know it made no sense to be but that didn't change how I felt.

I think Bella got it more than I did though, so I resolved to talk to her later about it.

"You miss her?" I questioned

He nodded yes.

"I do but she's in a better place now" he said

I refrained from bursting his bubble and telling him just what was most likely happening to her.

I sincerely hoped Carlisle was right and they would get credit for not taking human lives.

" I sure hope so" I said.

It was all I could say and mean it sincerely.

"thank you Bella" he said

I nodded yes to his thanks. I wasn't entirely sure what he was thanking me for but I would still acknowledge it.

Jasper was watching us closely and so was Alice. I got the impression they were ready to jump to my aid should I need it.

I wondered if they would still jump to Edward's aid if he needed it.

"We should go back now, Carlisle's getting worried about you" said Edward

"thank you Edward" I said

He paused mid stand in confusion.

"For what?" he said

"For not making this harder than it has to be" I said

He looked at his feet.

"If he is what you want who am I to stand in your way?" he said.

He looked so sad that on instinct I hugged him. He stiffened in shock. I heard several growls from Carlisle's and Jasper's direction.

I don't know why I had the urge to comfort him but I did so I acted on it.

"Bella please Jasper's coming this way, let go" he said

He actually sounded scared so I did let go. I turned to find Jasper standing a few feet from us.

"Jasper" I said

Nodding in his direction. I looked from Jasper to Edward and back again. Edward actually looked scared for some reason.

"Jasper?" I questioned

"Go back to Carlisle, Bella I need to have a talk with my, Brother" said Jasper.

His eyes never left Edwards and his tone was so cold it was scary. We both hesitated on leaving Edward alone with him.

"Bella?" said Jasper

I looked at them both again, trying to decide who to listen to. My instincts, which were going wacko for some reason or Bella who was frantically trying to get me to stay.

I turned and looked at Jasper closely.

"please Bella I won't hurt him i give my word" said Jasper

I could sense no deception on his part but he was very adept at lying and I wasn't too sure about Jasper.

"It's okay Bella I will be fine" said Edward

He sounded nervous to me but we had to let it go. These vamps were supposed to be my allies after all.

"it's okay" Edward urged again.

I turned to Jasper and pined him with a glare before I went back towards Carlisle.


	17. Chapter 17

Rise 17

Carlisle was waiting for me when I walked back to him.

"Everything all right?" he asked.

He sounded concerned and it partially threw me. Until Bella pointed out that was his personality. Carlisle was just a caring person.

"Yeah just had to work some things out" I said.

I glanced back at Edward and Jasper. They seemed to be argueing about something.

Edward was losing the arguement, unless my body language reading skills were seriously waning.

"Did you, work things out that is?" said Carlisle

"Yeah we're gonna work towards friendship at least" she said.

Bella was nodding her head. She was acting like she was proud of me and it was a bit disturbing.

"So you're not giving him a second chance?" said Carlisle

I caught the worry in his tone even if he tried to disguise it. That brought my attention securely back to him.

I had been watching the arguement between Jasper and Edward. The insecurity in that statement made me want to cringe.

For a breif irrational moment I hated Esme for treating Carlisle this way.

"No I think I've out grown him" I said.

Carlisle looked away for a second.

"Have you out grown us all, Bella?" he asked.

I didn't know how to answer that. So I simply hugged carlisle tightly.

"I could never out grow you" I said into his chest.

Absurdly I meant it. There was no way. I would let a wonderful man like Carlisle go. Now that I knew I could have him.

"Is he okay with that?" said Carlisle.

I wanted to sigh and roll my eyes. Could he be anymore insecure.

"Yes he's actually being surprisingly mature about the whole thing" Bella said.

I decided to let her talk for me because lets face it touchy feelly stuff was not my forte.

I glanced over at them out of the corner of her eyes. Jasper and Edward were now walking back to the group.

Edward looked cowed for lack of a better word.

I decided I would find out later what Jasper had said to him. He saw me standing in Carlisle's arms and paused.

I felt carlisle stiffen and partially pull away from me. It felt like he was readying for a potential fight.

"Carlisle?" said Edward

"Yes Edward" said Carlisle

Edward looked at me then back at Carlisle. Edward held out his hand to Carlisle.

He stared at Edward's eyes for a few seconds before clasping his outstretched hand.

"The best man won, take good care of her please" said Edward.

He looked back at me and I saw the hurt in his eyes.

Part of Bella wanted to forgive him on the spot but she held back. Wisely she didn't . She acknowledged I was right.

Edward needed to learn this lesson so he wouldn't repeat it later on with some one elses heart.

Edward released Carlisle's hand and walked over to talk to Emmett. He got glared down the whole time.

I felt Carlisle relax and noticed he had very subletly moved me slightly behind him.

I hadn't even noticed him doing it either. I was impressed ever so slightly.

He relaxed his grip on me a little. I heard the sigh as he pulled me closer to him and kissed my forehead.

"I intend to" he said.

The way he looked at me made my knees weak for a few seconds and I forgot to breathe.

"Bella?" he said

He was smirking at the dumbfounded look on on our face.

"I ah sorry" I responded lamely.

Bella promptly smacked me upside the head. Peter cleared his throat and gave Carlisle a pointed look.

He nodded in understanding and we drew closer as a group. Enough of the personal stuff it was time to plan because tomarrow we we're going to war.

I let Jasper and carlisle take the lead. I didn't want to give away too much of my expertise.

I was after all in the body of an average teenager. I glanced at my surroundings.

Okay maybe not so much on the normal side given my current company. I gave suggestions where I could without sounding too knowledgable.

Asked leading questions in an effort to get certain holes in the plan closed.

In all it was a very productive evening and we were all ready to go.

We seperated about ten thirty at night and went home so those of us who slept could get some sleep.

Carlisle refused to let me go back to the house however.

They booked another hotel room this time in seattle under one of their assumed names.

I felt weird using Esme's identification and even weirder being called Mrs. Jones.

The weirdest part was when they assumed Carlisle and I were a married couple.

I wasn't sure we were giving off that vibe but apparently we were.

I curled up in the bed the second he closed the door. I was exhausted.

If i was to be of any use to anyone tomarrow. I would have to get some sleep.

I felt the bed move and opened one eye. I was laying face down on the bed. I felt his hands on my ankle.

"What are you doing?" I muttered.

"Removing your shoes" he said

I smirked and turned over onto my back. I motioned for him to move closer to me.

"Well since your being so helpful, care to help me with this top?" I said.

My lips curling into a smirk. He smiled back quite wickedly. Lifted it so my stomach was showing. He kissed my stomach gently.

"You need to rest" he said

I chuckled softly. Yeah he was right but sleep was the furthest from my mind right now.

"Will you stay with me?" I asked.

I sat up some and pulled off my top. Carlisle froze for a few seconds.

I smirked at the shocked look on his face.I reached for the button on my pants.

"If you insist on doing that you won't be sleeping tonight." said Carlisle.

I gave him a wicked smirk.

"Your a bad girl Miss Swan" he said.

I chuckled undid the pants and started to pull them off. I got them halfway down my thighs.

When carlisle grabbed them and yanked them off completely. He tossed them over his shoulder and stared at me.

"Like what you see" I teased

He smiled at me in response then leaned over me. His lips found mine and we finished what we had begun in his car.

I started to move too quickly for him and he stilled my movements by pining me down.

"Easy Isabella slowly, I want to savor this moment" he said

"Why?" I said

Bella smacked me again and I wondered if she was trying to give me a headache.

He pulled back some and looked me in the eyes. We were literally nose to nose at this point and I found myself lost in those butterscotch colored eyes of his.

Oh man I so loved butterscotch now.

"Because I've wanted this for a very long time and I want to see you come alive in my arms. So I can replay it over and over in my memories" he said

I smiled at him

"Why remeber it I'm sure it will happen again" I teased

Something flashed behind his eyes and I saw the worry he was hiding there.

"You cannot know that for certain" he said

She pulled him into her arms

"Do you wish to talk about it?" I siad

"Will anything I say sway you anyways?" said Carlisle

"No love I won't let you face them alone" I said.

He pushed himself off of me and I followed him up. Till we were both sitting up.

_He's scared_ said Bella

I watched him for a second yeah all the signs were there.

"Carlisle I can't promise you I won't get hurt, but I can't just stay here and hope for the best" I said

_Not when I have the only true edge you all desperately need to win this_. I added mentally.

"I know and I know you can handle yourself. I saw what you can do. It just bothers me, you going in there with us" said Carlisle

I rested my hand on his knee and noticed absently, that he was still fully clothed while I was in my underwear.

"Carlisle if it makes you feel any better I'll remain close to the wolves like we agreed on, now come here" I said

He moved closer and kissed me again.

"When this is over Miss Swan I do intend to make a kept woman out of you" he said with a smirk

"Oh really are you sure you aren't the one being kept?" I teased back.

I was begining to really enjoy the banter between us. I was however hoping for less conversation and more physical activities.

_Can he even do that hissed bella_.

I froze could he.

"Bella?" said Carlisle

I snapped out of it because apparently I had physically frozen.

"You can actually.." said Bella

For some reason she couldn't bring herself to say it.

Either in clinical terms or vulgar. It just wouldn't come out of her mouth.

It was a good thing none of her lieutenits could see her.

She would be so embarassed acting like a blushing virgin.

_I sorta am hissed bella_.

I felt our face flush and Carlisle chuckled.

"Yes it's possible but I would have to be extremely careful about it" said Carlisle

It shocked them that he was willing to admit it was possible. Edward always claimed it wasn't.

"But your willing to try?" she said

He smiled at her and took her hand in his.

"If you are" he said.

She smiled back glad he was willing to at least chance it.

"Unless you want to wait, it is risky"he said

She answered his question by kissing him. he was so sweet and so insecure.

He had the best control of any of his kind. If anyone was capable of doing it he was.

"I trust you" she answered

He looked down and she could see the self doubt in him.

"You shouldn't bella, you shouldn't trust any of us" he said


	18. Chapter 18

rise 18

I was unsure and to be honest a bit nervous. Not about the sex mind you but more so about the potential for disaster.

"Carlisle your the most trustworthy male I have ever met" I said

Bella nodded in agreement in our head.

"Thank you Bella that is quite..sweet of you" said Carlisle

I firmly resisted the urge to vomit. No one had ever accused me of being sweet before.

At least not and lived to tell another. I moved towards him crawling across the bed on just my knees.

He was standing near the bed with his head bowed staring at his feet. He looked lost and very vulnerable.

I cursed her name again and moved forward. I snagged his tie to keep him from moving away from me.

Yeah he could easily break free of my grip should he want to. Instead he let me draw him closer to me.

"Carlisle what are you thinking of?" I said

He looked up at me a slight frown marring his perfect features. Damn I had it bad I never referred to anything as perfect.

"Just on how much I didn't know about you Bella" said Carlisle

I pulled him closer and he yielded ever so slightly.

"What about me do you need clarifying?" she said

Her tone was teasing and she bit her bottom lip. He stared at her watching as she licked her lips before talking again.

"Do you know how much you risk being with me, Bella?" he said

His tone was serious and Bella frowned at him in the back of our mind. He started to turn away from her but she held onto his tie forcing him to stay put.

"Yes, a life without risk is not a life worth living" said Bella

He frowned again.

"Even if it gets you killed?" said Carlisle

I let out a groan at this point I was worried I would die of frustration.

"Then I'll die happy and my last thoughts will be of you" I answered

Not to mention whoever manages to kill me will be joining me soon after. He winced and then looked sad.

"Even if I'm your killer?" he said

She pulled him down closer so they were eye to eye.

"Then I would forgive you" i said

_Not to mention hope it was the best lay I've ever had_ said Bella.

I gave her a strange look and she shrugged. He looked torn and just a bit sad.

"Bella?" he said

"Now hush I want some good memories" I said

He nodded and stopped pulling away. My hands slid down his tie and undid his pants.

He watched me with a strange look on his face as I slid his pants down. When I closed my mouth around him.

He gripped the bed canopy and squeezed five holes into the wood.

He moaned and I glanced up without removing my mouth. His head was thrown back and he was hanging onto the bed frame for dear life.

He was moaning my name and tearing holes into the canopy frame. It was one of the most singularly erotic sights I'd ever seen.

By the time he got frustrated enough to want more than just a blow-job.

He shoved me back on the bed and climbed on next to me so fast.

He was there before I had time to bounce on the mattress. I started to sit up and he shoved me back down.

He lowered his blond head between my legs.

He kissed along my thigh and gently nipped a trail up to my sex. He stopped to inhale for just a second.

Then made what could only be described as a cross between a purr and a growl.

He plunged his tongue inside me and I swear it felt like a huge ice cube was being inserted into my twat. I moaned and arched my back.

Oh lord that felt so good. How could any woman not enjoy this?It was so different from Jake it was like comparing fire to ice.

By the time he removed his mouth . I was so hot I thought I would catch fire.

The bed below me was soaked in my juices and he hadn't even put it in yet.

Bella was panting in the back of my head because I was generously sharing everything with her.

He murmured something in what I could have sworn was Italian then started licking and nipping up my thighs.

I curled my fists into the bedding. To keep from breaking Bella's nails off in his back.

He reached my or should I say our breasts. Gently flicking his delightful.

Yes I used a word like delightful. Trust me its the closest I can come to describing it.

Across the tip of my nipple. It instantly hardened in response to the cold. I let out a gasp and he responded with a chuckle.

I was about to open my mouth to scold him. When he closed his whole mouth around the breast.

Holy crap that was the most erotic sensation I'd ever felt. It was at once cold and wet.

Hard yet somehow yielding and that tongue. Oh I could write sonnets about that mans tongue. Not very good ones mind you but they would make a sailor blush.

I whimpered and dug my fingers into his hair. I felt the rising wave of pleasure.

He chuckled and with drew his mouth just before that wave crashed.

He moved to the other nipple and did the same to it. I was a whimpering pool of goo by the time he was done. To think this was just the foreplay.

"Oh god Carlisle please" I practically begged.

Yes I will admit that. He chuckled again and captured my mouth for a kiss.

I could still taste my juices on his lips. I boldly darted my tongue into his mouth to taste more.

A sweet spicy flavor greeted my probing tongue. I eagerly slurped it up until he pushed me back.

He gave me a warning look that I couldn't interpret right now.

"Patience" he whispered.

I bit back the urge to growl at him. Patience had never been my strong suit.

My outrage must have shown on my face because he chuckled again. He smirked wickedly and spread my legs gently apart.

I watched in rapt fascination as he positioned himself between our legs.

Bella tensed in our mind. Easy I whispered it won't hurt like last time I won't let it"I said

She calmed ever so slightly. So I pushed more of that languid sensation towards her.

I knew what he was going to do and I know Bella held some fear of the act.

Being a some what of a virgin and all. Fortunately I wasn't or at least not in my previous body.

"If this hurts tell me" said Carlisle

I nodded yes. I knew what he was afraid of was not just the blood so close and so tempting but also of hurting me er us.

I felt him sitting at my entrance and prepared myself for the rest. It was cold and hard just like the rest of him.

It burned slightly going in but the cold thankfully numbed away the discomfort any friction caused.

He moved tortuously slow but oh lord it felt so good. He kept to a steady rhythm, only once speeding up when he was reaching the end.

He wanted to pull out but I had locked my legs around his back and he didn't want to risk hurting me.

My lips were still tingling for some reason. Like I had eaten too much spicy food they burned slightly.

I absently licked them and tasted that same strange sweet spicy flavor.

"Bella don't" he said

His finger on my lips stopped my tongue before I could lick the corner of my mouth.

He wiped it off with his finger. I gave him a confused look and he held up the didget.

"Venom, you almost swallowed it" he said

My eyes went wide. So that's what that flavor was. Bella was chuckling in the back of our mind. I gave her a confused look

_figures his venom would be as sweet as him she said_

I smiled in response seeing the humor in the statement.

"How do you feel?" he said

His tone was worried as usual.

"mm wonderful" I said

He put his head down and I could swear he would be blushing if he still could. He looked back at me.

A serious expression on his face again.

"Thank you Bella you don't know how much this meant to me" he said

I stared at him. I was certain he wasn't referring to the love making. No it had to be the trust I was showing him.

My heart went out to this sensitive man. I crooked my finger in a come hither motion and he crawled in bed right next to me.

"I wish I could still sleep" he whispered

Frowning I turned towards him.

"I would so love to wake beside you and have your face be the first thing I see" he said

I blushed and Bella laughed her ass off in our head. She was beginning to like it when I was embarrassed just a little too much.

He gently wrapped his arms around me.

"You never went this far with Edward did you?" he said

"No he got flustered after just one kiss" I said

He nodded in understanding

"I think he's a virgin" I added as an after thought

"Probably, I'm sure his gift would have made it hard" he said

She curled into him and he chuckled. Putting some blankets between them to keep her from getting too cold next to him.

Her eyes felt heavy so she drifted off to sleep with his arms around her.

He watched her sleep with worried eyes and silently prayed that everything would go as planned tomorrow.


	19. Chapter 19

Rise 19

She rolled over and her hand brushed something hard and cold. Her first thought was a statue, then the illusion shattered when it sighed. She lazily opened one eye and yawned. A pair of gold ones stared back down at her. She smiled at him.

"Did you sit there all night?" she asked.

It still felt odd hearing Bella's soft tones come out of her mouth. He smiled at her wanly and she could still see the worrying in his eyes.

"_He has the right to be worried, he just lost his wife remember. I am sure he's terrified about losing us" said Bella. _

I couldn't disagree with her assessment but I also didn't know what I could do about it. He ran his fingers through our hair again. He had this sad look on his face that she didn't like.

"Yes" said Carlisle

She sat up some and disentangled the blankets from her legs.

"What time is it?" she asked

Then yawned mid question. He smirked at her.

"Almost nine the others have just begun to stir" said Carlisle

She could see the argument brewing in his eyes.

"Good we need to go over the plan one last time" I said

Climbing to my feet. She padded her way into the bathroom. Brushed her teeth and rinsed out her mouth. She looked at herself in the mirror closely. Her mouth was tingling from last night she touched them because they had a slight sheen to them, almost like she was wearing lipstick. She bit them and frowned when she didn't feel it.

"_Great his venom changed our lips" said Bella_

_We can't tell him_ I argued back she agreed and I set the cup down. I walked back into the room and he watched me as I leaned over my suitcase to pull out some clothes. I suppose it had something to do with the fact I was fully nude. I chuckled when I looked up and found him biting his bottom lip with his gaze firmly riveted on her form.

"Enjoying the view?" I teased

He smiled and looked away. I swear the man would have been blushing if he could.

"Sorry I didn't realize I was staring" said Carlisle.

We both chuckled at his flustered state and I crossed the room. I leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips breathing in that sweet delectable scent that was all him_._

"_Delectable?" said Bella I mentally shrugged and replied "you would deny that after last night?' I said she snorted and that was the end of it_.

"it's alright sweetheart I am gladyou like the view but you really should get dressed" I said

He groaned and slowly stood up. We stared at Carlisle as he walked towards his suitcase to grab his clothes.

A silent _"DAMN!"_ sounded in our head and I could not argue with it.

If we thought Edward had been attractive, and he was in a boyish way. He had nothing on Carlisle. Edward was all planes and sharp angles. The sunlight had made Edward's skin glitter like diamonds in that field so long ago. The thin rays of sunlight filtering into the hotel room had the same effect on Carlisle's skin but that is where the resemblance ended.

Edward still had the body of a teenager and truthfully it wasn't his fault that he would never look like that. She never realized how horribly unfair that was to him until now. While Edward was stuck as a little boy Carlisle clearly was not. She bit her bottom lip to keep from moaning out loud. Was it getting hot in this room?

She almost crossed the room and took those boxers he was putting on and tossed them out the window. He slid them on and she just kept marveling at the smooth planes of his body. Carlisle clearly worked out in his former life or at the very least was incredibly active. He was all muscle with tight toned abs that most athletes would kill to have. He made models look like ugly twigs.

He pulled his pants on and a small whimper managed to escape her lips. She wasn't quite clear which of them had made it her or Bella. He turned towards her with a wicked smile playing on his lips.

"Enjoying the view love?" he said

She smiled back at him.

"Honey any girl with or without a pulse would, damn your hot enough to make a blind woman take a second look" I said

He looked visibly embarrassed by the praise but I didn't care it was the truth. He shook his head and chuckled. He pulled on his shirt and we finally shook ourselves free of the spell he had woven with every inch of sparkling skin. She pulled on some jeans and a T-shirt and searched for her shoes. Today was going to be a busy day and she really needed to get her head in the game if she intended them all to live through it.

She found and pulled on her last shoe. He was waiting for her expectantly and she could already taste the argument that was brewing. He was going to try an insist that she not fight again. Unfortunately their plan hinged on her being in the fight. They headed for Alice and Jasper's room. The wolves were already there and Jasper was arguing with one of them.

Today was the day they tried to get several wolves and vampires on a plane and prayed they didn't kill anyone while they were in the air.

"we've had a change of plans we are flying into London and taking the ferry across to France. From there we can either run or take the train" said Alice

There were several nods and just a bit of grumbling about how long this flight was going to be in the first place. Jasper was passing out prepaid phones each tied to a false name to each of them. They decided it was best to exercise a bit of stealth and separate into three groups. The wolves were currently arguing about who went with what group. Alice was staring at her for some reason and she was briefly worried that the woman had seen something she shouldn't have.

"What is it?" I asked

She was too quiet and for Alice that was a bad thing. She gave me a horrified look but for some reason I wasn't buying it.

"It's...it's...never mind it's not important" said Alice

Jasper gave her a concerned glance but didn't say anything else. It made her suspicious but there wasn't much she could do to force the little pixie vampire to talk. It took them two hours of arguing to finally decide on the groups. While Alice called and arranged the flights jasper went and retrieved the false passports he had his id person create for all of them. He passed them out one by one and the groups filtered off into vehicles to head for the airport.

The flights were literally within minutes of each other so it was imperative everyone follow the plan to the letter. Bella shoved the last item in our suitcase while I mentally outline the plan again in our head. I gave her control of our body for the time being because I really needed to conserve my energy. Plus I really wasn't that fond of flying and Bella seemed to have more experience in that regard.

"_gee thanks for the reminder" said Bella_ in a sarcastic mental quip back.

She went to fling the bag over our shoulder and found it suddenly gone from our hands. She turned to find a grinning Emmett standing there.

"I'll put it in the car for you bells, so should I start calling you mom now or later" said Emmett

Jasper gave him a glare and Emmett chuckled.

"that would be a bit weird since she's younger than all of us" said Jasper

He seemed like he was in a better mood but he was still watching Edward for some reason. I was riding with Carlisle to the airport and the others were spread out in the other cars. It was slightly funny that the wolves and vampires were being forced to ride together. I just hoped they could keep it together on the plane. Watching a bunch of vampires and werewolves go through airport security has got to be the funniest thing I have ever seen.

To be fair they were not really used to having to wear that much clothes and they were traveling with a species that was considered their worst enemies. To top it all off the council of elders had tried to talk them out of this plan of action this morning. So several of them were in a bad mood to begin with. Being shoved into a cramped box thirty thousand miles over an ocean for eight hours was probably not a good thing.

Alice had scheduled the flights with multiple layovers so they would all have time to cool down between flights. The attendant announced their flight and we moved forward into position. One of our groups had already boarded and we would be next, followed by our last group at an adjacent gate. The seats were small and I wondered how someone as big as Emmett was ever going to fit in the seat. Carlisle patted our hand.

"it's all right they seem to be doing fine" said Carlisle

We were only on the first leg of our trip but Carlisle was right the boys seem to be handling it just fine. Eating the airline out of their stock of peanuts but otherwise they were calm. Carlisle had been sticking to her side like glue ever since he had talked to Alice early yesterday morning he had been almost territorial in his affections.

She had a feeling it had to do with Edward and possibly something Alice saw in one of her visions. Which would explain why jasper was keeping a close eye on the boy. For some reason I was expecting a betrayal but I didn't know why.

"_do you really think he would do that?" said Bella_

"_Yeah remember he lied to us so I do not really think he's above betraying us. Plus he strikes me as a_ _coward" I said_

Bella silently agreed with me and we decided to keep Edward on our radar just in case. He wasn't on this flight with us and for some reason that made us nervous. Carlisle must have sensed our nervousness and threaded his fingers through ours. I glanced down at our entwined hands. I found it so utterly amazing that those delicate and sensitive hands could crush their fingers simply by closing his hand.

Bella nervously shifted in our head_, don't worry he won't_ I reassured her.

I wanted to talk to him about his behavior lately but with a plane full of passengers it would have to wait. He rubbed our knuckles with his thumb and pulled our hand up to his lips. She gave him an amused look when he kissed her knuckles. He looked up into our eyes and frowned for some reason.

"I could have sworn your eyes were brown" he said

Bella gasped in our head and I momentarily panicked wondering what color they were now.

"ah they're hazel actually, why?" I said

"It's just they look sort of rust colored for some reason" said Carlisle

I almost sighed in relief, but stopped myself at the last minute, because that would look too weird to him.

"They usually change color somewhat when I'm experiencing a strong emotion" I said

He smiled and I realized what I had just implied. I was telling the partial truth my eyes did change color when I was passionate about something be it anger or pleasure. At the moment I was feeling both since I sincerely wanted this upcoming fight.

He chuckled and started to lean forward to kiss me. I spotted one of the wolves leaning back in his seat so he could look up the uniform skirt of one of the flight attendants. I groaned and covered my eyes with my hand and Carlisle looked where I was looking. The boy in question looked up just as Carlisle did and with an embarrassed look sat his seat back up.

"Would you care for anything to drink sir?" said another stewardess.

This was about the fifth one who had asked Carlisle and ignored me completely.

"Just a soda for my companion we'll open it" said Carlisle

The woman looked disappointed before she retrieved the can from the cart. She set it in front of Carlisle and moved on. I looked at the can and just about threw it at the back of her head. Carlisle squeezed her hand telling her to calm down. He was right a diet soda wasn't enough to murder the woman over but those looks she kept giving my man were. The pilot announced we were approaching for O'Hare and asked us to start closing up our trays.

Carlisle set the soda on the seat next to him and concentrated on soothing my frazzled nerves. He knew I had felt insulted somehow and was trying to calm me.

"It's alright Bella we will simply get something when we land" said Carlisle

I nodded in understanding feeling slightly calmer by his presence. Edward would have never been able to calm me like that. In fact he would have said I was being silly and foolish. Carlisle at least would have understood that little flash of temper. I could feel the plane level off for the final approach. I glanced at the boys so far so good. They seemed to be controlling themselves nicely.

The pilot turned on the seatbelt sign and the stewardesses rolled the tray back and secured it before folding down there little seats and strapping in. She tensed she always hated this part. Carlisle must have seen her tense. He laid his hand over hers and threaded his fingers between her own. She glanced in his direction and saw his worry. For some reason it relaxed her.

_Right now we're probably the safest person on this plane said Bella_

I relaxed further she was right there was no way Carlisle would let anything happen to her even if he had to jump from a moving plane to keep her safe. She felt the landing gear touch ground and the plane slowly rolled towards the gate and stopped. People started moving the second the seatbelt light went off. I climbed to my feet and grabbed our bag from the overhead compartment. Carlisle did the same and we made our way towards the exit. Some of the boys were waiting for us when we exited.

"We have a three hour layover, it might be a good idea to get some food" said Carlisle

"Great idea, I'm starving" said Seth

I rolled my eyes because these boys were always starving. We walked towards one of the cafes inside the airport and found some tables. Carlisle insisted on paying for everything and I tensed when he pulled out a credit card until I realized it was one of the brand new ones. We still had an hour and twenty minutes to kill so we decided to check out the shops. As I browsed a bookstore I watched Carlisle out of the corner of my eyes. He was staring at the cover of a wildlife magazine. I frowned we had all eaten but when did Carlisle and the others hunt last? I moved closer to him and noted his eyes were darker than normal.

"How long has it been" I asked.

He sighed and turned to look at me.

"a few days why is it showing that badly?" said Carlisle

"A bit if you can hold out till we land in New York we have almost a four hour layover, you could slip out and hunt" I said

He shook his head no.

"I will wait until we reach London, you all will need to rest anyways" said Carlisle

"Will the others be okay?" I said

He paused and seemed to think on it.

"Yes their flights arrive before ours do, they will have time to hunt once they land" said Carlisle

I nodded and was about to say more when the announcer started calling out boardings and he mentioned our flight number.

"That's us we should probably gather up the boys" I said

He nodded and we started looking for the wolves. We found the majority of them in an arcade and the last one in a souvenir shop.


End file.
